Is this a Soul Reaper?
by dude932
Summary: Finding a certain self-mute Necromancer after an, unlikely 'fight' with his father, how will Ichigo deal with the things that are to come by simply befriending her? Necromancers, Magical Garment Girls and Vampire Ninja's? Wasn't Soul Reapers enough for Karakura town? (Ichigo will not be a Magical Garement Girl or Zombie.) Be sure to enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Normal Speaking."

_"Thoughts."_

[Eu talking.]

**X-Start-X**

"Get out of this house!"

"Would you get away from me! I live here you bastard!"

"You need a girlfriend!"

"They're at it again." Karin sighed in annoyance sitting down next to Yuzu and grabbing the remote for the TV off the arm of the couch before slumping down and raising the remote up. "Dad's really giving it to him today." She continued flipping through channels.

"Ichigo's not moving out is he?" Yuzu questioned looking over the top of the couch at the stair case. "He's still in high school, his job doesn't give him that much pay, how's he going to afford a new place?" She continued to question making her twin sigh next to her.

"Yuzu, he's not moving out. Dad's just being an idiot like usual." Karin told her. "Ichigo will either knock him out or lock him out of his room. Then Dad will come down the stairs like he always does and make a fuss over that stupid poster, which he should take down already, about how his children never treat him right." Yuzu turned and sat down looking at the TV.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She smiled as they continued to watch a re-run of the Don Kanonji show.

"Gah!" Ichigo shouted as he landed on floor in an awkward angle, completely missing the staircase. "Are you trying to kill me you old fart!" He roared back up the staircase as he sat up straight before Isshin's foot met his face making him slide along the hardwood floors.

"Out! Go out and get yourself a girlfriend! Don't come back unless she's extremely cute! Understand!" Isshin roared. "I'm sick of the neighbours telling me I have a no good delinquent son! We need to show them who's boss! You getting a nice innocent girlfriend will make our neighbours see the error of their ways!" Isshin continued to roar, before punching the air triumphantly. "Then we can rub it in their faces how wrong they've been this entire time! HAHAHA! I'm a genius!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Ichigo roared at him before Isshin made a quick attack and round housed Ichigo in the face sending him flying through the, (some reason), already open front door before Isshin ran forward and locked it as he saw his son get back onto his feet and try to get back into the house. Isshin grinned as he heard banging on the door from his son outside.

"Whoa... Dad actually got Ichigo out of the house." Yuzu said in awe as she looked at the grinning Isshin who gave her a thumbs up. Karin looked up at her grinning father before shrugging and turning back to the TV. Isshin cried on the inside, never would he let his daughters see him cry and being ignored by them, he's a man after all! He would cry later in the confines of his own room, wrapped in a blanket listening to sad songs.

"You're not getting back in until you find yourself a cute girlfriend! Don't even think about brining Orihime home because we all know she's too good for you Ichigo!" Ichigo's roar of frustration echoed through the house before the banging stopped.

"At least give me my wallet." Ichigo's voice called through the door. Isshin grinned, already expecting this pulled Ichigo's wallet out of his pocket and pulled his own out before stuffing bills in Ichigo's before stuffing it through the mail slot making Ichigo groan in annoyance.

"Take her out on a nice date before bringing her home to meet dear old Daddy you hear! You're seventeen and have never had a girlfriend! It's about time that changed!"

"Bite me!" Ichigo roared back kicking the door before walking off down the street after having stuffed his hands and wallet into his pockets and slumping over with an irritated expression as he walked. This wasn't the first time his Dad had tried to make him go out and find a girlfriend, however it was the first time he had succeeded in getting him out of the house. If it wasn't for the already open door he would have been fine, damn crafty bastard, he pulled out all the stops this time.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance as he looked up to the street lights flickering on in the distance, his old man just had to kick him out while it was getting dark. He just had to wait around for a couple of hours, he knew Karin would leave the door open for him. He decided he would go to the convenience store and get something to eat, it was that or either come home to Yuzu complaining that he wasn't eating anything.

His eyes widened momentarily as he felt the signature of a hollow and he looked up only to see Ishida jump over a rooftop, he went to reach for his substitute badge before narrowing his eyes slightly and patting himself down. It was in his room, where he had left it, and was unable to grab it in the mess that his father had caused.

"_Damn that bastard!"_ He growled to himself. _"Well... it doesn't seem to strong, Ishida can handle it fine. I'm sure."_ He stood in the empty street that continued to grow darker before he sensed the hollow's reiatsu disappear and sighed, he didn't like leaving hollows to Ishida since Quincy's kill the souls but he couldn't blame the Quincy for protecting the town. He shrugged his thoughts from his mind before continuing to walk to the corner store to get something to eat. As he saw the lights of the store come into view he sighed somewhat, now he had to find something to do to kill time for the next hour or so.

He walked up to the store and stopped as he saw a girl sitting outside, she reminded Ichigo of a young girl in medieval times. She had straight long silver hair with blue eyes. She was clad in silver armour that consisted of a helmet, chest plate, greaves and arm guards along with boots, she also wore a purple dress with white stripes underneath. He looked around but there was no one else to notice her. He had to admit, she was really cute. He blushed at the thought, why was he suddenly thinking about girls now?

"_Bet it's the damn old man's fault, putting stupid notions in my head, can't he understand there is just no one I'm interested in!?"_ Ichigo growled in irritation gripping a fistful of his hair before sighing and looking back up to the see the girl looking at him with what he could only describe as confusion. He chuckled nervously, suddenly self conscious about himself. He simply walked into the store not seeing the slight down cast expression come to the girls face. He walked around the store for a few minutes simply looking at several items before grabbing several things and walking to the counter.

"Ah good evening." The lady behind the counter smiled. "So the young lady outside didn't scare you off?"

"Who the girl wearing armour out there?" Ichigo questioned as he placed several items on the counter.

"Yes, she came in earlier and wanted to buy something but didn't have any money. Ever since she's been sitting out there and until you walked in I haven't had another customer since." Ichigo glanced over his shoulder as the woman started to ring the items up, looking at the girl still sitting outside. "Sir..." Ichigo turned back to her with a raised eyebrow. "That will be twenty three hundred yen." Ichigo nodded and reached for his wallet noticing the extra bills his Dad had stuffed in there.

"Ah..." He scratched the back of his head. "By any chance you wouldn't happen to remember what she wanted to buy would you?" He questioned making her smile at him with a knowing smile.

"She is a cutie I will admit. I'm rooting for you." She winked at him. "Over there by the cold stuff." She said pointing over and Ichigo walked over and grabbed what she was pointing to and put it down on the bench. She swiped it through and smiled. "Twenty-five hundred yen." Ichigo nodded and pulled the correct money out before she handed him the bag and they said their goodbyes.

Ichigo walked out of the store and stood outside for a moment before walking over to the girl and crouching down in front of her placing the bag down in front of himself before opening it and reaching in.

She watched him, slightly surprised that he was interacting with her at all and her eyes widened slightly as he pulled two pudding cups from the confines of the bag and held them out to her. He gestured for her to take them and she reached out with gauntleted hands and took them. She placed them to her side before reaching into the confines of her dress and pulling out a notepad.

[Thank you.] She wrote down making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at her, couldn't she speak or something?

"Don't worry about it." He said taking a seat next to her and opening his bag once more and pulled out several items. She turned her attention to him once more as she rose a pudding cup up. "Hmm?" He hummed out before she rose her notepad up again and tapped it with her pen.

[Spoon?] Ichigo's eyes widened slightly before he nodded and reached into the bag again and pulled out a plastic spoon and handed it to her. [Thank you.] Ichigo simply shrugged and opened a packet of chips and began eating them as he saw the girl open the pudding and began to eat it. When she had finished she set the empty plastic container to the side and picked up her notepad again. [It was good.] She wrote and he nodded in reply. [Why did you buy it for me?] Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't have?" He questioned in return. She sat back and placed the notepad in her lap and began to write before stopping and Ichigo saw her scribble something out before writing again and holding the pad back up.

[No, thank you again. My name is Eucliwood Hellscythe. May I know your name?] Ichigo wiped at the corner of his mouth with his thumb as he looked at her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He told her. "Are you some cos-player or something?" He questioned making her gain another confused look. "Don't worry, forget it." She nodded before reaching for the second cup of pudding placing her notepad down next to her and continued to write in it before pushing it over to Ichigo.

[How come you are out here at this time?] Ichigo read making him run a hand down his face.

"To put it easily, my Dad's a nut case." Ichigo told her before she drew a question mark on the notepad, opening the pudding cup. "He... kicked me out and told me not to come home until I got a girlfriend." Ichigo sighed in annoyance, not really knowing why he was telling her. "I figured if I just stay out long enough that one of my sisters will leave the door unlocked and I can simply go inside later on without having to put up with him." He explained.

[Is that why you brought me pudding cups? To become your girlfriend?] She wrote down making Ichigo's eyes widen before he shook his hands in front of himself.

"No, it's not like that!" Ichigo told her. "The woman inside just said you wanted to buy something but didn't have the money so I thought I'd be nice! That's it!" He exclaimed, the blush still on his face, all she did was tilt her head to the side.

[Oh.]

"It's not that you're unattractive or anything like that!" He stuttered out before face palming. "I'm going to shut up now." He mumbled out. _"Why the hell am I a nervous wreck? It's not like I __haven't__ been around beautiful woman __before__, there's Yoruichi for one, Or__i__hime practically every damn day, and just practically every time I go to the Soul Society I'm smothered by Rangiku... but this girl just.. ugh! Maybe it's because I don't see any of them as the dating type?"_ He thought before turning to Eu who was simply staring at him as she ate her pudding. _"Does that mean I think she's the dating type?"_ He thought.

[You're interesting.] She wrote down and tapped her notepad with the end of her pen gaining Ichigo's attention. Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly, not knowing if that was a compliment or an insult. She placed the empty pudding cup down next to the other one before pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them as she continued to look at Ichigo. He opened the grocery bag up once more before stuffing the empty bag of chips. He opened it and pulled out several rice balls. He looked at her to see her eyeing them and he smiled slightly before handing one out to her.

"Want one?" He questioned. She looked at him for a moment before nodding and eagerly accepted before unfolding it and started to eat the rice ball. As the night went on they continued to talk longer and longer, Ichigo losing complete track of time. For a girl that didn't talk, she sure had a lot to say, that was for sure, scattered around them were hundreds of pieces of paper of the conversations they had, he didn't know if she had an endless notepad or if she had several. Shoving the last of his rubbish into the now empty bag along with the scraps of paper scattered around them, Ichigo stood up and stretched with a yawn.

[Leaving?] She questioned and Ichigo could notice the slight sorrow in her eyes even if he could just barely see it. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down the street, two hours ago the convenience store had closed and it was getting pretty late.

"Ah yeah, do you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo questioned. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you while I could have been there to help." Eu looked up to him before standing up and writing something down in her notepad.

[I have no home to go to.] She wrote. [Not here anyway.] Ichigo rose an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean you don't have a home to go to? Surely you live around here somewhere don't you?" He questioned but she just shook her head making him stare at her. _"You've got to be kidding me. __We've been talking all this time, and she failed to mention that?"_ He rubbed his forehead in irritation before sighing. "Look... I... I can offer you a place to stay, if you want. I can't say how permanent it will be, and as long as you don't mind putting up with the crazy stuff that happens at home..." He trailed off and looked away from her, only hearing the scratching of pen on paper.

[I wouldn't want to intrude.] She wrote.

"And I wouldn't want to leave you out here in the middle of the night. Come on." He said turning and beginning to walk away, hearing the tapping of her metal boots as she walked after him he sighed. His dad wanted him to bring a cute girl home... well... this was going to be an interesting conversation when he got back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo reached out and twisted the handle of the door and breathed a sigh of relief as it opened. From the outside the entire house looked completely asleep, no lights were on, he was just glad that someone had left the door open for him, he would have hated bashing on the door until someone opened it, only to explain why he had brought a girl home so late at night.

He glanced over his shoulder at said girl who was starring off into the sky and he sighed, she was an enigma that was for sure. She didn't speak, only wrote things down, she looked emotionless, however she had written down that she was laughing earlier, however didn't show any signs of laughing on the outside, what Ichigo didn't get was why she was wearing armour.

"Well this is it." Ichigo told her. "Come on in." He opened the door and stood to the side. She looked into his face before into the house and walked forward, her metal boots tapping along the ground as she walked, every step made Ichigo wince, as he thought the sound of her metal boots were echoing through the house. Ichigo sighed as he walked into the house after her, closing the door behind him and locking it after it was closed.

"Well, let's find you somewhere to sleep, and to get you something to sleep in." He yawned and headed for the stairs, the undoubted sound of tapping footsteps following him through the dark and up the stairs. He walked to his room and opened the door and led her inside, she closed the door and he flicked the light on making him wince slightly before walking over to his cupboard and opened it.

Eu simply walked further into the room and looked around, simply taking note of what was in his room before taking a seat on his bed and she watched as he pulled out a futon from his cupboard and lay it down on the ground before folding it out and straightening the sheets. He rose up and headed for the door.

"I'll be back with some of my sisters clothes, so you can get changed. I won't be long." He told her.

[Ok.] She wrote before standing from the bed as he left and sat down on the futon and patted her hand on the soft mattress. She placed her notepad down next to it before reaching down and unclasping the straps that held her boots together before slipping out of them and placing them by the end of her bed. When Ichigo returned he had a pair of Yuzu's pyjama's. He placed the folded clothes down on her bed and rose back up.

"I'll wait outside until you're done changing alright?" She nodded her head as Ichigo left and closed the door behind him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he leant up against the door and staring up at the roof. He didn't really understand why he had invited her home, maybe it was because he didn't want her out on the street all alone, that just arose more questions on why she didn't have a home to go to.

After a few moments of thinking about where she had come from he shrugged the thoughts from his mind before there was a slight knock on the door showing that Eu was finished changing. He opened the door and his eyes widened as he saw she had indeed changed... however she was still wearing her armour over the pyjamas. He smiled awkwardly, not sure if he should bring it up or not. She simply turned and walked to the futon before flipping the blanket back and crawling underneath the sheet. Ichigo stood at the door for a moment before making sure she was in bed. She rose her notepad up and he smiled slightly.

[Goodnight.]

"Yeah, night." He flicked the light off and walked to his bed, making sure not to step on her in the dark. He crawled into his own bed and rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, dreading the morning to come, he just hoped his father didn't wake him up in the usual manner... or things were going to get weirder.

X-X

Ichigo's eyes opened as the sun shined through his curtains and onto his face. Four point six billion miles away and the sun still pissed him off. He rolled over away from the sunlight only for his half lidded gaze to fall upon the empty space where he had set the futon up last night, he looked around to see it neatly folded by his cupboard and he sat up, surveying the rest of his room for any sign of the girl he had found last night.

He sat up not finding her anyway and he turned his attention to the door to see it slightly open and he groaned. This wasn't going to be good. He shot up from his bed and out into the hall to see it empty. He heard the TV on downstairs and headed down the steps and as he reached the bottom step he saw his family standing there with wide eyes and mouths agape. He looked to the living room table to see Eu sitting there her attention turned towards the TV, her notepad sitting on the table in front of her. He ran a hand through his hair before passing his shell shocked family and greeted Eu good morning.

[You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you.] Eu wrote down and held the notepad up to him. [Did you wish for me to wake you?]

"It's fine." Ichigo told her sitting down opposite her, Karin, Yuzu and his father's slack jawed expressions all turned towards him. Tapping brought all their attentions to Eu once more.

[Breakfast?]

"I'll get right on it!" Yuzu cheered having quickly read the kanji on the page and rushing for the kitchen. As happy as Ichigo was about Yuzu breaking the ice... this only caused more problems... for him. He looked over his shoulder to see his father grinning at him and his other sister running a hand through her hair.

"I didn't actually think you'd go out and get a girlfriend Ichigo." Karin told him. "You know I'd leave the door open for you."

"What! You're the one that let him back inside!" Isshin shouted. "I made sure I had locked it before I went to bed!" He cried out before shaking his head and rushing over to Eu and taking her hands in his own and kneeling before her.

"What is thy name of the lovely daughter sitting before me!?" He cried making both Ichigo and Karin face palm. Eu pulled one of her hands from Isshin's before writing her name down on the notepad and showing it to Isshin. "Ah! What an extravagant name!" He cried once more. "Please become one of my daughters and marry my bastard of a boy!"

"Would you shut up! It's not like that!" Ichigo roared kicking his father in the side of the face sending him flying down the hallway. Ichigo turned back to Eu who was looking up at him. _"Damn it! How is she that cute?"_

"Ichigo you're blushing." Karin said taking a seat at the table. Ichigo shot a look at her which made her raise an eyebrow. "What? You are."

"I am not!" He growled, any signs of redness that 'weren't' there disappeared.

"So, do you talk?" Karin questioned making Ichigo sigh, why was Karin so direct about things.

[No.] Eu replied showing Karin the notepad.

"How did you meet Ichigo?" She questioned as Ichigo slumped down onto the table, his stomach groaning wanting food.

[He bought me pudding.] Eu wrote down. Karin looked at Icihgo with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Ichigo questioned noticing his sisters gaze was on him, getting slightly irritated but remaining calm, for the most part.

"I thought it was to a guys heart that you had to appease their stomach." She chuckled.

"Ah! It's not like that!" Ichigo shouted at her. "I bought her pudding because she didn't have the money to buy any! I was being considerate!" He continued making her smirk before shaking her head at how dense her brother was being to the situation. "Think what you want Karin, doesn't change the fact that nothing is going on." Ichigo huffed.

[That's not true, there are many things going on.] Eu wrote making Ichigo's eyes widen as Karin burst into laughter. [Like you two arguing for one, the breakfast being cooked in the kitchen or your father being unconscious in the hallway. There are many things.] Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand down his face. [Chuckle.]

"You're a regular comedian." Ichigo sighed as he read Eu's note. He yawned and stretched his arms out before leaning back in his chair simply looking Eu over, no longer adorning Yuzu's pyjama's but her clothes that he had found her in yesterday, the armour still in place as if she had never removed it in the first place.

[You're staring.] Eu wrote down making Ichigo's eyes widened before he averted his gaze making Karin chuckle as she turned her attention to the TV that Eu had been watching finding a simple early morning soap on.

"Breakfast's almost ready!" Yuzu called from the kitchen, Ichigo could have sworn he saw a slight sparkle in Eu's eyes at the prospect of food. He chuckled lightly making Eu turn to him with a questioning look making him shake his head, showing her not to worry about it. Ichigo sighed as he saw his Dad peak around the corner staring at Eu.

"Say anything I'll kick your ass old man." Ichigo told him making Isshin grin and jump out into full view, hands on his hips taking a dramatic pose.

"Now since my delinquent son has finally found himself a cute girlfriend, although I'm not sure how he scored such a cutie, but I guess there is a first time for everything." Ichigo face palmed as Eu simply watched on with interest before writing on her notepad.

[We're not boyfriend and girlfriend. Ichigo bought me pudding and since I didn't have anywhere to go, he offered me a place to stay.] Eu showed the notepad to Isshin who read it while he had been smiling before the smile turned into a frown before he cried as he finished reading.

"Why must the world be so cruel!" Isshin cried. "Please tell me that you're my bastard boys girlfriend! If you're not what hope is there for him!" Isshin cried out falling to his knees in front of Eu. Eu looked up at Ichigo to see him with an irritated expression on his face.

"Would you get a life! Go bother someone else!" Ichigo roared as he slammed his foot into his father's face sending him rolling out onto the ground where he lay, whining like a child. Ichigo sighed as he sat back down, as he did so Yuzu came out with the rice cooker, several bowls and a plate of fish. She set bowls down for everyone before smiling.

"Enjoy! It's a special occasion since Ichigo brought home his first girlfriend!" She cheered making Karin chuckle and Ichigo to sigh again, as Yuzu began to serve up rice in the bowls.

"Yuzu, we're not dating, I helped her out that's all." Ichigo told her making Yuzu turn to Ichigo with a frown.

"Then why was she sleeping in your room?" She questioned placing a bowl of rice in front of Eu before placing the plate of fish in front of her offering her some which she took a few pieces before placing it over her rice. Ichigo watched as Isshin's heard perked up and listened. "I saw the folded out futon in your room when I woke up this morning before coming down stairs, I didn't think anything of it but now I know, you two shared the room last night."

"Yeah and she also borrowed your pyjama's." Ichigo told her. "Are you two dating?" Yuzu just huffed and pouted at him. "Either way, I didn't want to wake either of you up last night when I came home, since then it would wake the idiot up and all this mess would have gone down at one o'clock in the morning meaning the neighbours would of only complained more."

"Well anyway, it's nice to meet you. I'm Yuzu." Yuzu greeted Eu with a smile. Eu held up the same note she had written before that told Isshin her name. "Wow, you're really eccentric, do you talk at all?" Eu shook her head before going back to eating.

"So..." Isshin said appearing behind Ichigo both watching as Eu ate. "Think she's freaky deaky?" Ichigo's fist met his father's face. "I'm going to go out on a limb here." Isshin continued, not even caring that his face was slightly indented from Ichigo's hand. "No bra under that armour, just a simply black side tie bikini bottom."

"I'll kill you if you say one more word." Ichigo growled out. Isshin chuckled but remained quiet... for a whole three seconds.

"I bet she'll call you stud." The screams of pain from the Kurosaki Clinic could be heard for miles.

**Just to let you know, Ichigo will not become a cross dressing Magical Garment Girl, that's just wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo and Eu were sitting across from one another in the living room on the floor in front of the couch, Eu sitting on her knees as Ichigo sat crosslegged across from her. Eu holding a cup of tea Yuzu had made for her, with the words Big Sis written on it with black permanent marker pen, more then likely written by Yuzu or Ichigo's Dad. Eu reached for the TV remote sitting between both of them before Ichigo slapped her hand away in annoyance, showing that it hadn't been the first time Eu had reached for the remote.

[That hurt.] Eu wrote and held it up to him so he could read it.

"Yeah, well we need to figure out what's happening with you." Ichigo told her. "Where are your parents?" He questioned and he saw her frown for the slightest instant before it went back to her emotionless visage. "Ok moving on to the next question. Where are you from?" He asked.

[The Underworld, Hades.] She immediately wrote back.

"Right..." Ichigo sweat dropped as he read that. "Of course you are..." He mumbled. "And what country is that in?" He decided to play along.

[No country. The Underworld is a dimension all on it's own.] She wrote before sipping her tea once more. [I'm a Necromancer.]

"And I'm a Soul Reaper." Ichigo snorted.

[I'm well aware of that fact and that your father is one as well.] Ichigo's eyes went wide. [Two years ago, resident Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki allowed you to save your family, from there you gained your own Soul Reaper powers becoming a true death god.] She flicked over another page as Ichigo continued to stare. [The night you first gained Rukia Kuchiki's powers, you were suppose to die at the hands of that hollow.] Eu finished writing.

"How...?" He managed to get out.

[When you were suppose to die. You were to come to the Underworld, not the Soul Society, that is how I know so much about you. However Rukia Kuchiki giving you her powers was not foreseen.] Eu continued before placing her notepad and pen down and picking her tea up once more and drinking from it. She looked over the rim of her cup to see Ichigo staring at her with wide eyes.

"Fan-frigging-tastic, bring a girl home and she causes another cluster fuck in my life." Ichigo groaned as he fell back onto the ground letting a rare case (these days) of indecent language out, his legs still crossed, his arms spread out as he stared at the ceiling. "Why can't anything normal happen to me!" He groaned. "I've had to at least worked up something normal with the crap that's being going on!" He groaned once more before Eu's note pad filled his vision.

[I am normal.] He looked up to see Eu leaning over him slightly, on all fours making him blush and scurry out from underneath her and sit awkwardly, facing away from the necromancer with a blush on his cheeks at the position she had been in. He heard her writing before pushing the notepad out to him making him turn his head to read it and he sweat dropped. [Can I watch TV now?]

"No!" He shouted. "We need to figure out what we can do to help you! How do you get back to the Underworld?" He questioned making her tilt her head before writing in her notepad once more.

[I open the gate.] She told him as if it was the most common thing out.

"So you're not stuck here?" She shook her head making him raise an eyebrow. "Then why are you here?" He questioned but she just looked at him making him sigh and run a hand through his spiky orange hair. He rose a hand to his forehead and rubbed his fingers across it before turning back to Eu who was once again holding the notepad out to him with both hands, and a saddened look on her face, although it was just noticeable.

[Do you want me to go?] Ichigo's eyes widened momentarily.

"No... I don't want you to go, just tell me one thing." Eu nodded her head. "Are you in any kind of trouble?" He questioned.

[No.] She wrote down for him. [I'm not in any trouble.] Ichigo nodded and smiled at her before placing his hand atop of her head, above the metal like helmet over her forehead as she looked up at him to see him with one of his rare small smile's, directed towards her.

"Well, if you ever are in trouble, just come find me. I'll be sure to help out anyway that I can." Eu nodded and rose her notepad up again before pointing to the back of the couch as Ichigo removed his hand from her head.

[Why is your Father and sister crying?] Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he turned his attention to the back of the couch to see both Yuzu and Isshin looking over the back of the couch, anime tears running down their cheeks as thought the two of them had just watched a really sad movie. Ichigo calmed himself down out of his anger of his family spying on him once more, as he took a deep breath.

"Oi, Dad." Isshin jumped up over the couch immediately going straight for Eu, still crying anime tears, leaving large water trails down his cheeks, completely ignoring what his son was going to say to him altogether.

"My darling third daughter! Our home is your home! Stay for as long as you like!" He cried holding her hands up to his chest. "Even if you're not dating my delinquent son! At least there is a chance that the neighbours might think you are!" He cried, Ichigo couldn't hold himself back any more and snapped. Planting his foot in the side of his father's face sending him flying across the room screaming like a little girl made Ichigo calm down, Yuzu for some reason gone from sight.

Violence solved everything in the Kurosaki household, and if it didn't solve your problems, you weren't using enough of it. Icihgo turned back to Eu and his eye twitched slightly as he saw her simply starring at the now turned on TV, remote sitting beside her sipping her tea once again.

"You sit that close to the screen you'll get a headache." Ichigo told her. She looked up at him before nodding and picking herself up from the ground she walked over and sat on the couch. Ignoring everything else for the time being, he headed for the stairs so he could fix Eu's bed up in his sisters room. He stopped in the hall as Yuzu exited his room making him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, hi Ichigo." She smiled up at him.

"What were you doing in my room just now?" Ichigo questioned making Yuzu smile up at him.

"Oh, I just thought I'd make Eu more comfortable in your room." Yuzu told him. "You two are sharing now, Dad said so." Ichigo's eyebrow began to twitch before he placed his hands on her shoulders and crouched down so he could look her in the eyes.

"Yuzu, stop listening to the old man, it will be the end of you some day." Yuzu just giggled at him.

"Doesn't change the fact that you and Eu are sharing a room from now on Ichigo, you did so last night and nothing went wrong, so why can't she stay in your room always?" She gained a sly look on her face as she smirked at him. "You and Rukia shared for a long time." Ichigo face palmed with a groan, why his Dad told Yuzu and Karin about the time Rukia spent in his closet he'll never know.

"Fine! You win!" Yuzu laughed, excited that he had agreed.

"Don't do anything perverted Ichigo." Yuzu scolded him making Ichigo wrap his knuckles atop her head lightly making her whine as she held the top of her head. "You're mean!" She cried before running down the stairs making Ichigo sigh and walk into his room, stopping as he looked down to the futon Yuzu must have folded out, a fresh pair of pyjama's resting atop of the unfolded mattress.

He walked into his room and sat on his bed, his mind drifting off to what Eu had informed him of, he was suppose to die the night that he first gained his Soul Reaper powers, and go to the underworld? Running a hand through his hair he sighed and shook the thoughts from his mind, no point thinking about what ifs now, what was done was done. He laid back down and stared at the Ceiling not really knowing what to do with himself, it was a boring Sunday, that was for sure. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

X-X

Ichigo groaned as something poked him in the cheek, before stopping and then it poked him again. His eyes fluttered open before his vision was filled with Eu's beautiful face leaning over him from where she was kneeling beside him, her pen poking him in the cheek as she rose her notepad up so he could see it, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep from them he read it.

[You awake?] Ichigo resisted the urge to face palm at the question. Of course he was awake! She had been poking him so she should already know that!

"Yeah, what is it?" He questioned sitting up as she stood back up from where she had been kneeling on the bed next to him.

[There is no pudding in the fridge.] Ichigo opened his mouth to say some smart ass comment, however he didn't know how she would take it. He sighed and rolled his shoulders before standing up next to her.

"Did you want to go get some?" He questioned. "I'll come with you if you'd like..." He told her, wandering if she would get lost on her way to the store.

[Yuzu said there was a TV marathon on tonight, I didn't want to miss it.] She wrote down for him.

"So what you expect me to go get you pudding!?" He shouted at her before she rose her notepad up again.

[Yes.]

"Oh yeah, and what do I get out of it?" He questioned, irritated that she was telling him to go buy her pudding when she was clearly capable to go and do it herself! He even offered to go with her! He watched as she thought for a moment before writing down her answer.

[I'll give you one pudding out of the ones you buy.] Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he read her note before looking up into her emotionless face, he didn't know if she was joking or not, but usually if she told a joke she would imply that she was laughing in her note. When she didn't write her little 'haha' he groaned.

"You seriously expect me to go all the way to the store to get you pudding?" He questioned as she simply stared at him before nodding. He groaned again and slumped forward. "Is it life or death that you get this pudding?"

[It could be.]

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Eu didn't answer making Ichigo sigh in annoyance. "Fine! But next time you're going to get the pudding!" Eu nodded her head and watched as Ichigo walked to his desk, grabbing his wallet and his substitute badge just encase something happened while he was out. "Enjoy your damn marathon!"

[I will.] It was useless as Ichigo had already left the room.

X-X

Ichigo stomped down the street clearly annoyed at the turn of events, how had he gone from sleeping a lazy Sunday away to going and picking up pudding for Eu? He walked into the store an immediately walked over to the cold section and searched for pudding cups. He grabbed the trays so eighteen pudding cups in all and made his way to the register, if she wasn't happy about eighteen she could go buy her own and she better not eat them all at once!

He grabbed the bag after paying and left the store, hoping to make it home in time for dinner otherwise his Dad was going to get on his nerves again. He had done that way to much today already. However for one Ichigo Kurosaki, things never go as they seem.

Feeling a low level hollow made him stop, searching for one of his friends, he found none in the area and reached in for his substitute badge before he stopped and looked at it. Why wasn't it screaming at him for a hollow?

"Is this damn thing broken?" He questioned before sighing as he placed the wooden eject to his chest ejecting his soul from his body. "Better go deal with this quickly." He said as he place his body down on a bench before jumping off onto the rooftops, heading towards the cemetery.

He used the last roof before the cemetery to launch himself up and into the air before landing in the cemetery grounds, he looked around and couldn't see the hollow anywhere but could still sense it... along with something else he couldn't quite place. He sighed as he gripped Zangetsu before hearing the roar of an engine and grinding sounds and rose an eyebrow.

_"Is that a chainsaw?"_ He thought to himself before he watched heads of tombstones being sliced off. "Hey!" Ichigo shouted as he watched a girl jump out wearing an even stranger outfit then Eu, most of it was all pink, she looked like one of those magical girls in the anime Yuzu watched occasionally. _"__Yep, my life has __officially__ been quarantined for anything normal for the rest of my life." _Ichigo thought as the girl jumped into the air, pink chainsaw held high above her head.

"And now you lously bastard it's time for you to freaking die!" She called out as she came flying down towards Ichigo who narrowed his eyes before pulling Zangetsu off his back and held the blow off, the blade of the chainsaw grinding against his Zanpakuto before she jumped off. "Hey who are you!?" She yelled at him as she landed on the ground a few feet away from him.

"I could be asking you the same thing! Who the hell attacks someone with a chainsaw out of no where!?" He shouted making her dead pan.

"I wasn't attack you, I was attacking that freak." She said pointing behind him making him look up over his shoulder, his eyes widened as he saw a massive bear creature wearing a school uniform of soughts.

"The hell!" Ichigo shouted as the claw of the bear came down to stab him in the side but he parred it with Zangetsu. "Oh you are so dead! Stupid crazy bear!"

"It's a Megalo you idiot!" The girl shouted at him. "Now move out of the way!" She shouted once more jumping into the air and began to spin, holding her chainsaw out to one side, the giant bear or Megalo still stunned from being parred by Ichigo. "Mystletainn! Kick!" She called out and Ichigo watched with a sweat drop as the blade of the chainsaw cut into the Megalo's head.

The bear roared before disappearing into gold particles that drifted off into the wind before disappearing, Ichigo noticing that the hollow signature disappeared along with it, the weird girl landing on the ground with her hands on her hips.

"It may have been a little grizzly but it got the job done." She grinned at her own wordy one liner.

"Lame." She shot a look over her shoulder in surprise to see Ichigo placing Zangetsu on his back. "You know that wasn't a kick right?" He questioned making her turn to him.

"Oh, you're still alive?" She questioned. "Well I guess I won't be losing any points then." She grinned to herself. "What else would one suspect of a genius!" She laughed.

"Great, an ego boosting cos player." Ichigo sighed. "Go home littler girl, it's probably getting way past your bedtime."

"Hey! Who are you calling a little girl!" She shouted. "I'm of adequate size you jerk!" Ichigo sighed before shrugging and turning to walk away. "Hey wait! Get back here!"

"Why?" He questioned looking over his shoulder. "I've got to get home, otherwise I'm going to be late for dinner." He said, at the mention of food a loud growl echoed throughout the cemetery, one would almost think another Bear Megalo had come, but as Ichigo stopped and looked back at the girl, she was holding her stomach and embarrassed look on her face.

"I'm so hungry." Icihgo sighed and from what he could tell she was probably like Eu, having a weird chainsaw with it's own reiatsu only increased his assumption that this girl had no where to go. Against his better judgement, for he knew it would bite him in the ass. He spoke again.

"Look, if you're hungry we can set anotherr plate at the table." Ichigo told her making the girl raise her head to look up at him. "I'm Ichigo."

"Haruna." She greeted in return.

**A few things here:**

**1: Should this be a harem? Or single pairing? Lemons will be included later on.**

**2:This is stationed after the full bring arc, there is no Quincy war.**

**3:Should i have Ichigo become a zombie later on? Although there really is no point since he's a Soul Reaper and all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Majority of the reviews said they wanted a Harem with no Zombie Ichigo. So that's what it'll be.**

Ichigo sighed as he walked back to his house with Eu's bag of pudding he had bought earlier, the weird girl, Haruna, walking behind him glaring at his back, he could literally feel the intense heat from her glare, and it was annoying him ever so much. Ever since he had gotten back into his body, she practically demanded that he tell her what he was, which he refused out right, ever since she had been glaring at him, seeing if he was some type of new Megalo, however she was still accompanying to dinner... The two odd duo walked into the Kurosaki yard and Ichigo led the way up to the door before stopping and looking back at her.

"Just so you know... my family's a little odd." A resounding groan from Haruna's stomach resounded again making Ichigo chuckle as she looked away in embarrassment. "Not that it would matter much..." He continued. _"She'll probably fit right in with what goes on here."_ He thought to himself before opening the door... only to see Karin walking by the hall, not even caring that her father was passed out in the hall before Ichigo, which she had more then likely caused.

Ichigo literally walked over Isshin not even caring, Haruna simply crouched down in front of the downed man wandered what was going on. She poked Isshin in the cheek and it seemingly filled him with life as he jumped up onto all fours and stared at Haruna who stared back at him. Both blinked a few times before a grin came over Isshin's face.

"Daughter!" He cried attempting to hug Haruna before Ichigo's foot planted itself on his head smashing it into the hardwood floors below.

"Eu! I've got your pudding!" Ichigo called out pushing his father's face into the floor as he twisted his foot in the back of Isshin's head. Haruna heard her heavy footsteps and was surprised to see the necromancer walk up to him and take the bag, holding her notepad up.

[Thank you. What took so long?] Eu wrote making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch.

"Be happy that I got it at all!" Ichigo growled. "And if it's gone by morning you're going to get more yourself." She nodded her head before reaching into the bag and pulled out a pudding cup and offered it up to Ichigo. He rose an eyebrow at her as she rose her notepad up.

[I told you that I'd give you one if you went and got it.] Ichigo chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Keep it." He told her before it was snatched out of Eu's hand making both turn to Haruna who was drooling as she opened the small pudding cup.

[Who's she?] Eu questioned as they watched Haruna devour the pudding.

"Some weird cos-player..." Ichigo mumbled running a hand through his hair. "She's staying for dinner."

"Hey weird guy!" Haruna shouted, half the pudding cup on her face as she had tried to scoff the entire thing down, quite messily it would seem. "Let me use your phone!" Ichigo growled as he wrapped his knuckles atop of Haruna's head.

"Didn't anyone teach you any manners! It's rude to call someone weird!" He told her.

"It's rude to hit a girl!" She shouted back at him. "Now let me use your phone." She told him again making him sigh in annoyance before pointing towards the kitchen.

"The phones in the kitchen." He told her and she nodded before walking into the kitchen where a squeal of excitement came from Yuzu who was currently in the kitchen. "I should of known..." Ichigo trailed off.

"A magical garment girl! Ahh! She's so cute!" Ichigo mumbled something under his breath as he turned to Eu who was eating a pudding cup making Ichigo sigh. His foot got pushed up and he looked down to see his Dad pushing himself up from the ground.

"Stop treating me like a doormat!" Isshin shouted before turning and gripping Ichigo's leg before twisting making Ichigo fall to the floor as Isshin gripped Ichigo's leg and pulled it up and back making Ichigo growl as his Dad got him into a submission hold. Eu crouched down in front of him her notepad at the ready.

[Tap out?] Ichigo gritted his teeth before swinging his other leg back and slamming his foot into his father's face sending Isshin flying into the wall. [Ding Ding, knock-out.] Ichigo sweat dropped slightly. However that didn't stop his mind from imagining Eu walking around a wrestling ring in a bikini holding up a round three sign. He shook his head clearing the somewhat perverted thoughts from his mind before getting up to his feet.

"Don't eat to much before dinner." Ichigo told her and she nodded her head and walked into the kitchen with him to see Yuzu staring at Haruna with a googly eyed expression as Haruna tried to work out how the phone worked. Simply tapping the mechanical telegraph machine on the wall Ichigo walked over to her and picked it up off the wall and handed it to her showing the buttons on the inner side of it. "Do you know the number?" He questioned.

"I can do it! How is this a phone!?" She growled snatching the phone from his grip and looking over the buttons before dialling the numbers.

"It's just a normal phone." Ichigo told her.

"No it's not!" Haruna snapped him. "Phone's are stylish machines you talk into like this!" She mimed an olden day phone where the receiver and the speaker were two separate devices. "Like that!" Ichigo sighed as she rose the phone to her ear and waited. Ichigo looked over to Yuzu who was smiling widely at him making him run a hand down his face.

"Yes, head teacher is that you? It's me, my student number? Six hundred, thirty four million, five hundred and twenty six thousand. I'm from class Refrain Rising, names Haruna." Ichigo just shook his head not believing what he just heard, he turned his attention to Eu who didn't seem remotely bothered by anything Haruna was doing.

"Do you know who she is?" Ichigo questioned the silver haired necromancer.

[She's a magical garment girl.] Eu simply wrote in reply. [Haruna.]

"Do you know her or are you just repeating what you heard?" Ichigo asked, a sweat drop forming slightly as Eu just drew a smiley face on her next page. Ichigo turned to Yuzu who had gone back to making dinner and sighed before looking to the doorway to see his Dad peaking in and looking at him. "What?"

"My boy... you make your Papa so proud!" He roared jumping into the kitchen. "Bringing two beautiful girls into our home! You're mother would be so proud!" Icihgo clenched his fists as his old man eyed Haruna before gaining a thinking pose. "Although I never knew you to be a lolicon."

"That's it!" Ichigo roared. "Your so dead!"

"AHH!"

Half an hour later found everyone except for Isshin at the table, since he was currently recovering in his own infirmary from the thrashing his son had given him. Ichigo was sitting beside Karin eating his rice, ignoring everyone else not wanting to explain how he had met Haruna. However he couldn't help but overhear Haruna's and Yuzu's conversation.

"So you're really a magical garment girl?" Yuzu had asked.

"That's right! And I'm a genius to boot, your brother should be so damn grateful that his father even thought I would be dating him." She huffed making Yuzu giggle as she saw Ichigo's eyebrow twitch even though he was trying so hard to remain calm, he was having a hard time in doing so.

"But you have to admit Haruna." Yuzu smiled. "Ichigo's handsome." Ichigo choked on a small ball of rice and pounded his chest to try and get it down as he glared at Yuzu who was smiling as she sat across from him, and now he could feel Haruna's gaze on him. He turned to her and saw him looking him over before turning away from him and back to Yuzu.

"Eh." She shrugged.

[I agree with Yuzu.] Eu simply wrote tapping her pen on the page. [His face is very pleasing to look at.]

"Your in." Karin whispered nudging Ichigo in the side making him glare at her as she laughed at him. The five continued to eat dinner, with Yuzu talking with Haruna who was pleased to answer all her questions about being a magical garment girl. Eu and Karin were watching the TV from the table as they continued to eat while Ichigo wanted to slam his head repeatedly into the table at the direction his life was currently taking over the past two days. That was when things got even more annoying for Ichigo.

"So Haruna, where are you sleeping? Eu's in Ichigo's room so I guess we could set up a futon on the floor between mine and Karin's bed." Yuzu hummed in thought, if Ichigo had been drinking at that moment he would have done a classic spit take.

"What! She was staying for dinner, that's it!" Ichigo shouted. "She's probably got to go back to this Villiers or wherever the hell she gets her cos-playing props from!"

"I'm not a cos-player! I'm a magical garment girl! And I can't go back to Villiers until I complete my mission!" She shouted back at him.

"And what the hell is your mission!?" He questioned as they glared heatedly at one another over the table before she gained a thoughtful look and began to tap a finger on her chin before she narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"It's none of your damn business what I have to get for the head teacher!" Ichigo growled. "So I'll take you up on your offer of hospitality until I find the item."

"I wasn't offering you any hospitality!" Ichigo shouted.

"I did!" Yuzu cheered making Ichigo groan.

[You're making a funny face.] Eu tapped her notepad as she held it up to Ichigo to see him with a defeated expression on his face. [Does this mean another plate at the table from now on?[

"More then likely." Karin shrugged. "So either Yuzu cooks bigger meals or we loose out on bigger servings."

[I'd prefer not loosing any food.]

"Got to agree with you on that one." Karin nodded her head in agreement. Ichigo sighed as he finished his meal up and picking his dirty dished and walking into the kitchen before placing them in the sink. He gripped the sides of the counter and took in a deep breath. First Eu, then Haruna, what next? Some weird cross speices or something? That was just what he needed. With Yuzu thinking that he was going to marry one of these girls, he doubted anything could get any weirder around here.

He was about to be proved dead wrong.

Ichigo watched as a green leaf floated past his field of vision before several more followed making him raise an eyebrow. Did someone leave a door open? A window maybe? He heard footsteps and turned to see Karin with a grin on her face.

"Hey did you leave a window open? What's with all these leaves?"

"You got another one." She told him, Ichigo rose an eyebrow before walking out into the dinning room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a girl sitting in his seat.

She had peircing green eyes with long black hair in a long pony tail leaving a few locks of hair to dangle down either side of her face. Over her shoulders was a dark blue cape, underneath was a yellow thin strapped top that stopped around her stomach revealing her midriff, and she wore a pair of jeans. Yuzu was simply starring at her while Eu continued to look at the TV, Karin was leaning on the wall grinning at him wandering what he was going to do while Haruna simply picked at her teeth.

"Alright what the hell is going on!" Ichigo roared.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo's eyebrow was twitching as he sat across from Haruna, the so called magical garment girl self dubbed genius, Eu, the necromancer of Hades... and the girl in the centre of the two who was pretty much glaring at him that he knew damn well nothing about! She hadn't spoken a word to him since he found her sitting in his seat.

Raising a hand to his forehead, he rubbed his fingers across his brow before sighing and lowered his hand and glared right back at the girl sitting straight across from him with a glare that outmatched her own and he saw her recoil in slight shock before hardening her own glare. Ichigo could see her eyes growing red as he continued to glare right back at her, unaffected by her determined glare to get him to back down.

"You going to tell me who the hell you are or are we just going to continue glaring at one another?" Ichigo asked, his voice clearly showing his irritation. "And how the hell did you get in here?" The girl in question cleared her throat and sat up straighter, her impressive bust size bouncing slightly with her every movement. Ichigo couldn't help but wander why she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Very well since you are insisting, my name is Seraphim." She replied.

"_By no way in the three worlds or however more there are, is this chick an angel of any kind with the way she was glaring and her attitude." _Ichigo thought to himself before he looked to her to see she hadn't finished.

"I am a practitioner of the Swallow Return Strike, my special skill is the Swallow Return Strike and my hobby is the Swallow Return Strike." Ichigo sweat dropped slightly.

"Well if your so entwined with it, go do this Swallowing Return whatever somewhere else." Ichigo told her immediately noticing her hardening her gaze once more. "Problem?"

"I dislike the tone you are using when you talk about my Swallow Return Strike!" She growled at him.

"Well I dislike when random people pop into my dinning room like they own the damn place!" Ichigo growled back in annoyance.

"Yeah!" Haruna shouted punching a fist into the air in triumph.

"You shut up!" Ichigo growled at her making her pout back at him. "You took full advantage of Yuzu's hospitality!" He continued to growl.

"Oh yeah and what about her!" Haruna shouted pointing at Eu who was drinking tea.

"That's another matter entirely!" Ichigo snapped at her. "Now please pray tell why the hell you are here." He said turning back to Seraphim. Her eyes slightly narrowed as she glared at him before turning her head to Eu who was looking at the TV from the corner of her eyes, showing that she was completely ignoring the conversation going on at the table.

"I was dispatched here to enlist the aid of Lady Eucliwood Hellscythe. Not only have I been charged with that but also to escort her back to my village." She explained to them.

"Oh... yeah... totally saw this coming." Ichigo mocked in annoyance only making Seraphim grit her teeth as she glared at him but he simply turned his eyes to Eu before raising his hand up and snapping his fingers in front of her face making her look to him. "Do you know this woman?" Eu simply remained quiet making Ichigo sigh. "I'll take your never ending silence as a no then." He sighed once more.

"So where's this village of yours?" Haruna asked propping her chin up on her hand as she looked Seraphim over, with a bored expression on her face.

"The village of Ninja's." Ichigo rose from his chair and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey where are you going?" Haruna asked.

"I'm going to call the wacky police, to take this one back to the funny farm." Ichigo said making Haruna burst into laughter as Ichigo saw Seraphim clench her hands into a fist, her eyes glowing red as she glared at him. "Oh don't worry ninja-lady, I'm sure there are plenty of other ninja at the funny farm, although no sharp objects. I hear that's frowned upon."

[You should be a comedian. Haha.] Eu told him as she held up her notepad, her face showing no emotion of her humour.

"You dare mock the power of a Ninja? No a Vampire Ninja?" Seraphim said pushing herself up from her chair making Ichigo sweat drop.

"A vampire ninja? You're freaking pulling me leg on this one aren't you?" Ichigo questioned.

"No you worthless worm, I'm not pulling your leg." She told him before tapping brought them out of their little heated discussion and back to Eu who was holding her notepad up. Ichigo read the note and Sera's eyes widened slightly.

[I don't care, Ichigo can you send her away?] Ichigo ran a hand down his face as he saw Sera's shocked expression before she sat back down, gaining a calm visage once more. They all heard a groan and Ichigo face palmed, this was not happening.

"I felt like I got hit by a truck." Isshin mumbled walking out of the clinic while rubbing his head.

"You're lucky I didn't throw you in front of a truck." Ichigo growled out as Isshin laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well you shouldn't go for such young girls!" He continued to laugh.

"Do you want my foot in your face!? I swear I'll leave an imprint I swear I will! It won't take any effort on my part!" Ichigo continued gritting his teeth together, slightly glad that he hadn't seen Seraphim yet. Isshin just waved him off and gained a curious expression before sniffing, Ichigo's eyes widening as Isshin's face splitting grin formed, what the hell? He could smell her? Isshin turned and stared at the three girls sitting at the table.

"What are you a dog!?" Ichigo shouted planting his foot in his father's back sending him rolling into the back of the chairs, making him crash into them, Eu having risen her cup of tea so it didn't spill everywhere. Seemingly not even having an effect on Isshin, he jumped to his feet and jumped onto the table and on all fours stared at Seraphim.

"You're the perfect woman for my boy!" He shouted in joy before Sera's fist met Isshin's chin sending him flying backwards to where Ichigo was already in the process of swinging around in a roundhouse, which connected with his cheek sending him in Haruna's direction who grinned and jumped up from her seat and planted both feet into Isshin's stomach sending him flying into the kitchen.

[Three hit combo, high score.] Haruna grinned as she read Eu's note.

"Alright! Team awesome has arrived!" The brunette cheered. "I think we handled ourselves against our foe pretty well." She said placing her hands on her hips, continuing to grin at their so called victory.

"As if I would even be in the same team with a such a lowly being." Seraphim huffed out.

"Like wise ninja girl." Ichigo told her making her grit her teeth and walk around the table to get in his face.

"You're in the way, what exactly is the relationship between you and Lady Hellscythe?" She questioned, well more demanded then anything else, their foreheads pushing up against one another both trying to gain the upper hand even if Ichigo was taller then her, both scowling and gritting there teeth as they glared into one another's eyes.

"From what I can tell... she's a total mooch." Haruna said tapping her chin as she thought about what she had witnessed since entering the Kurosaki household.

[I'd say... friend.] Eu showed her note to Haruna.

"She calls him her big stud!" Isshin's voice came from the kitchen making Ichigo's scowl increase before pulling his forehead back from Seraphim's.

"Excuse me for one second would you." The three girls watched as Ichigo pulled his sleeves up and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hi son... whatcha doing with that frying pan... oh god no!" His screams could be heard before the clattering of the frying pan hitting the ground and Ichigo walked back out of the kitchen simply slapping his hands together after a mess well made.

"Right... now where were we?" He questioned. "Oh right, you were talking about... something or other." He shrugged, having totally forgot what they had been arguing about not minutes beforehand.

"I demand you relinquish your hold upon Lady Hellscythe!" Seraphim growled.

"I don't have a hold on her!" Ichigo snapped back at her. "I'm simply giving her a place to stay until she wants to go back to the Underworld or leave. That's pretty much it." He shrugged. Seraphim looked back at Eu who was watching the interaction between the two.

"I take it you have taken this... thing, as your servant Lady Hellscythe?" Ichigo's eye twitched at being referred to as a 'thing', like seriously, what does that even mean!?

"He was out getting her puddings earlier." Haruna noted.

"That doesn't mean I'm her servant!" Ichigo shouted. "She's just to damn la-" A tapping sound stopped him.

[I'm not lazy. There was a marathon on. Which I'm currently missing.] Ichigo face palmed before running his hand down his face and groaned. He didn't want to deal with this right now, he had school in the morning, he hadn't even done his weekend homework yet! Ichigo groaned before walking over to Sera.

"Look, this isn't going to get settled tonight, go back to your vampire ninja clan place or whatever..." Her eyes narrowed at him once more. "And we can discuss this at a later date."

"I refuse." She told him.

"Well then keep it down I'm going to bed." He told her. "Eu, I'll have Yuzu leave out a pair of pyjamas for you and set you up with a bath and everything... same for you Haruna." Both girls nodded before watching as Isshin tip toed out of the kitchen out of Ichigo's sight. Ichigo turned to walk for the stairs before Seraphim gripped him by the shoulder halting him and turning him with a flick of her wrist, Ichigo mildly surprised by the strength she used upon him as they were now standing inches from one another, both clearly irritated.

Both of their eyes widened as they felt hands on the back of their heads and Isshin appearing next to them, grinning from ear to ear.

"And... kiss." Isshin pushed there faces together, both to stunned to do anything were not expecting Ichigo's supposedly unconscious father to do anything, this least of all. Both couldn't stop, and Sera's eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen raising her arms up she gripped onto Ichigo's shoulders but it was to late as Isshin's hands had pushed there faces together, their lips meeting in the middle for a split second... before hell broke loose.

Sera didn't even have the chance to attack either Ichigo or Isshin as Ichigo snapped. The three watched as Ichigo thrashed his father, attacking him not only with his fists but also his once calmed vulgar language. Sera watched in slight amusement as Eu covered Haruna's ears as Haruna did the same to the necromancer as Ichigo swore like a sailor.

As Isshin lay in a pool of his own blood in a crumpled heap Ichigo took a deep breath before storming past Sera and into the kitchen. Grabbing a pair of his dirty socks from the laundry and a roll of duck tape from underneath the kitchen sink he walked back to his father before shoving the socks into his mouth and wrapping his entire head in duck tape, only leaving his nostrils bare so he could breath... he was lucky Ichigo was being nice.

"Well..." Ichigo started standing up and turning to the three. "I'm going to bed, I've got school in the morning." With that Ichigo turned and walked up the stairs leaving Isshin in a groaning mess. Sera looked both Eu and Haruna over to see them starring at her. Realisation hit her and her eyes widened as she rose her hand up to her lips and she frowned before looking to the staircase where Ichigo had ascended. She furrowed her eyebrows, before determination showed in her eyes.

Her clan's rules must be obeyed.

She was now married to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo groaned as his eyes were hit by the rays of the sun coming through his slightly parted curtains. He glared up at the slight gap between the fabric of his curtaons, imagining the sun blowing up before rolling onto his side, his back towards his window where the rays of the sun hit his back.

"_I'll kick your plasmatic ass one of these days sun... you win this round."_ Glancing to his alarm clock on his desk, it flashed at him showing that it was about to go off in a minute as it read 05:59. He groaned again, he hadn't moved around in his sleeps or that he knew of, yet here he was, still extremely tired. _"A seventeen year old should not have this much stress issues."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he eyed Eu's folded up Futon. Ichigo didn't know if the Necromancer had come up since he had practically fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. The events of last night still clear in his mind, he growled as he remembered what his Dad had done.

"Stupid frigging bastard! What kind of Father makes their son lose his first kiss like that?" He mumbled out before the irritating sound of his alarm surrounded his room as it hit six o'clock. With a pathetic effort Icihgo reached out for it, not even coming close to the device. He groaned again before gripping his pillow and chucking in at the alarm sending it to the ground before it fell silent, defeated. His head now resting on his mattress, having sacrificed his pillow to end the annoying tyrant that was his alarm.

His eyes became heavy once more before closing slightly only to hear a knock on his door. He groaned out an audible response as his eyes opened slightly and watched as the door opened. He watched as the figure walked in, wearing one of Yuzu's aprons, he could tell it wasn't Yuzu because this person had a larger more curvaceous body then Yuzu... not that he noticed his sister in that light mind you... and plus the apron was to tight around her form, unlike Yuzu who it hung off... and she was tall where Yuzu was considerably shorter...stop judging him!

He rolled his head back slightly and looked up into the green eyes of Sera who was looking down at him, holding a tray of what Ichigo assumed was food since he could only see the bottom of it. In all honesty... he couldn't remember what the hell her name was... even if she had been his first kiss. She turned and he had to blush as the jeans she was wearing firmly tightened around her rear and he could see the outline of her underwear beneath the denim fabric... at least she was wearing underwear, since by the way her breasts bounced in her shirt beneath the apron as she walked into his room, she still wasn't wearing a damn bra! He watched as she placed the tray down on his desk before turning and walking to his cupboard and opened it up.

Ichigo sat up watching the so called Vampire Ninja, move about his room as if she owned the place and rose an eyebrow as she pulled out one of his school uniforms and walked back over to the bed and laid it down next to him, not having made eye contact with him since she looked down at him when she had entered the room.

"If this is your way apologising for your attitude last night... it's extremely creepy." Ichigo told her, and immediately saw her eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"I am simply performing my duties." She told him, calming herself down as she turned to look at him. "I would have made the meal myself, however your sister, after seeing what I was cooking called it an abomination and threw me out of the kitchen before making the meal herself." Ichigo eyed her for a moment before narrowing his eyes at her.

"What 'duties' are you talking about exactly?" He questioned making her sigh.

"Very well, since you are not accustomed to my clan's laws or traditions, you are ignorant to our connection now." Ichigo just gave her a dead panned stare before he heard his door squeak and looked over to it to see Yuzu, Haruna and a still fully faced taped Isshin looking into the room.

"Would you get the hell outta here!" Ichigo roared slamming the door shut with his foot having jumped from his bed. "Geeze, can't a guy get some freaking privacy around here? Now what the hell are you going on about?" He questioned back to Sera who was sitting on his bed, both hearing the whines of the three from behind the door, folding one leg over the other and arms folded under her large breasts.

"After our... kiss last night, both you and I are now bound together in marriage." Ichigo just stared at her as she awaited his response... silence for a full minute ensued.

"Eh?" He managed to get out making her sigh.

"You and I, man and woman, are forever bonded in the grasp of matrimony as husband and wife." Ichigo just continued to stare, his eyes only widening as his jaw dropped. "You are my husband and I am your wife. The duties I mentioned were my wifely duties." Ichigo's body started to shake before he rose his hand up and pointing at her.

"You're one hell of a joker! Haha!" He laughed but she could clearly tell it was forced.

"This is no joke." Sera told him as she rose to her feet and walked across the short distance to stand before him. "We are now wed. You have your idiotic father to thank for this. It's not like I want to be married to a repulsive wretch such as you. However my clan's laws are absolute and I as a Vampire Ninja will follow the law to the letter." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Screw your clan's laws! We're not married!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"We are!" Sera shot back, their foreheads pushing up against one another as they had last night.

"Are not!"

"Mphm mphh mmhh hmmhm." Came from the now open door, both of their heads turned to see Isshin, his head still wrapped in duck tape, nodding his tapped up head, his arms folded as if he had just come to a critical decision. Ichigo's eyes shot to him before walking over to the wall and grabbing his trusty wooden baseball bat and swinging back before slamming the wooden bat into his fathers gut making Isshin keel over, his feet lifting up off the ground at the force of the impact before the bat slammed down onto his back sending him to the ground in a twitching heap.

"I feel slightly better now." Ichigo sighed before looking at Sera who was looking at the downed Isshin with her head tilted to the side slightly. "This conversation is over, that kiss never happened, end of story." Ichigo told her placing the bat on his shoulder, much like he would Zangetsu. "Now if you'd please leave I need to get dressed, take this bastard with you." He said kicking Isshin who groaned, showing that he was in fact... still alive.

"This isn't over." Sera said walking past him grabbing Isshin's foot and leaving the room. Ichigo closed the door after her and leaned against it with a sigh. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair before tossing the bat onto his bed and walking over to where Sera had placed his food and picked up a piece of toast and started eating it.

Finishing his breakfast, he got dressed and headed down stairs, ready for a hopefully less eventful school day then how the weekend had gone. Stopping at the bottom step he saw Sera and Haruna having an argument about who got the last bowl of rice, Eu had turned her attention to the TV. He could hear his Dad in the infirmary, already going about his work while Karin and Yuzu were running about getting ready for school. Walking forward, his book bag over his shoulder and stopped at the table next to Eu, making her look up at him.

"Make sure those two don't get into to much trouble and look after the house alright?" He asked her.

[Ok.] Eu wrote down for him. [When will you be back?]

"I've got work this afternoon..." He started. "So around dinner." She nodded her head and started writing.

[Have a nice day.]

"What are you doing for lunch?" Sera questioned pushing herself up from the table making Ichigo look towards the busty vampire.

"I'll buy something." He told her making her frown slightly.

"That doesn't sound healthy at all. I'll make you lunch." She informed him.

"By what Yuzu said, what you made earlier would have killed someone." Haruna said stealing the last of the rice that they had been fighting over. "I wouldn't trust her with a kitchen utensil as far as I could throw her. I'll make your lunch for you tomorrow, I'm an awesome cook!"

"He is my husband, I'll do it!" Sera snapped at her.

"Yeah, sure if you want to be an early widow." Haruna laughed at her. Ichigo sighed as the two started to fight as Sera realised that the last of the rice was gone. Ichigo placed his hand on Eu's head and headed for the door. Karin and Yuzu not that far behind him. As they entered the street the three siblings bid farewell before going in the directions of their schools, Ichigo coming along to Mizurio who was leaning up against a wall.

"Morning Ichigo." Mizurio greeted with a slight wave as he removed his ear phones from his ears. "Fun weekend?"

"Anything but." Ichigo groaned out making his friend raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ichigo told him as they began to walk towards school.

X-X

"IIICHHHHIIIGOO!" Keigo's shout came down the hall making both Mizurio and Ichigo sigh as their... acquaintance came rushing down the halls. He glanced over his shoulder as Mizurio stepped to the side and leaned up against the wall, ready for Keigo's imminent beat down. Ichigo lifted his foot up letting Keigo run directly into it... or he would have had Keigo not stopped Inches from his upturned floor. "Haha! Not today Ichigo!" Ichigo planted his foot the extra two inches into Keigo's face and smashed him to the ground.

"He's learning... although not by much." Mizurio replied seeing Keigo's twitching form on the ground.

"I did not need this crap this morning." Ichigo mumbled to himself before turning and walking into the class room and walking over to his seat and crumpling down into it, resting his head on the wooden desk he closed his eyes, the stress of the morning catching up with him making him groan.

"Something seems to be bothering him." Tatsuki said as she sat on her desk looking Icihgo over as Orihime sat in her own desk, following Tatsuki's line of sight to see Ichigo.

"I wonder what is is..." Orihime trailed off.

"Definitely girl problems." Keigo noted appearing out of no where and nodding his head. "Haven't seen Ichigo like this before, definitely girl problems."

"Tch, that moron wouldn't know how to have girl problems." Tatsuki huffed crossing her arms and looking down to Orihime who was playing with her hair, trying to avoid eye contact with Tatsuki but she couldn't help the blush come to her face. "Keigo, how the hell would you know if he was having girl problems?"

"That's the face of a man who's been around woman for a while." Keigo nodded sagely. "I've seen it on many a man's faces... he's down on his luck... lucky bastard." he pouted.

"Ah, still can't get a girlfriend?" Mizurio asked walking up to the small trio, only for Keigo to glare at him.

"You never introduce me to any girls and when ever we go out you're a horrible wing man!" Keigo shouted at him.

"First of all." Mizurio said holding a finger up. "The woman, I know would think you were to immature." Keigo deflated once more as Tatsuki sweat dropped at Mizurio's taste in older woman. "Secondly..." He started raising a second finger up. "When have you ever requested me to be your wing man? We never go 'out' as you put it, we simply go to the arcade where you try and hit on middle schoolers." Keigo continued to slump forward.

"I didn't know they were middle schoolers." He admitted, looking away from the three of them.

"But you have said one thing correct." Mizurio said glancing over to the slumped over Ichigo. "He's defiantly having girl problems." The other three turned there heads to Ichigo to see him groaned rolling his head from side to side and gripping fist fulls of his hair. "Defiantly girl problems." Mizurio nodded again. The bell sounded and the door slammed open as Miss Ochi walked in and walked up to her desk, slamming her folder down.

"Everyone, butts in seats!" She called out making everyone move to there chairs and get seated. "Alright, before we start... a new curfew has been put in place, a serial of murders have been happening recently. So if you have after school clubs or jobs, be sure to allow them notice that you have to leave early." She told them. "Alright then... let's start with homeroom."


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo sighed as he looked up at the clock on the wall before he rested his head back down on his opened text book on his desk. Two minutes and school would be let out for the day, he had to go to work afterwards and then go home early because of some serial killer... or something which brought about a curfew, he just knew he could get work off early for some reason so he was contemplating going at all... per his usual routine of dodging his employer, however there was one thing... or three things that were making going to work a good thing.

Those were the three girls at his house, all of which he could do without. They had been on his mind all day.

He didn't know how to go about handling this situation, Eu just seemed content on staying with him. Haruna had some mission to do, while Sera thought she was his wife. He blamed his Dad for everything. If he hadn't kicked him out of the house then he wouldn't have met Eu and brought her home, then she wouldn't have demanded he go get her pudding and he would have never met Haruna... and if Eu hadn't been there Sera would have never come to his house looking for her.

Yep it was all his old man's fault.

"Read through pages seventy six to eighty four and answer the following questions on page eighty five." Ichigo rose his gaze to see his teacher giving them the homework for the night. He rose his head off of his text book and closed it as the bell rang, the entire class going about packing up their belongings after the long day at school. Standing from his desk he placed his books in his bag as he lifted it onto the table before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Ichigo, you're working tonight aren't you?" Mizurio questioned walking up to his desk.

"Yeah, still wandering if I should go or not." Ichigo admitted.

"Yeah, that news about the serial killer is pretty strange, their hasn't been many killings like this in Karakura before." Ichigo nodded in agreement. "We'll I'm going home, I'll catch you tomorrow Ichigo."

"Yeah sure thing. Be careful out there" Mizurio nodded in understanding before he left the room. Ichigo headed for the door and made his way into the hall before he ran into someone. He was unable to stop the person from falling to the floor as he stumbled back a step able to regain his composure. He looked down to see an attractive girl, with long black hair and piercing crimson eyes, rubbing her butt which she had obviously landed on. She looked up and glared at Ichigo with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" She snapped at him making Ichigo open his mouth to retort before she snapped at him again. "I don't care for your excuses you maggot!" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as she rose a hand up. "Well, help me up or are you so damn pathetic you can't even do that!?"

"You wanna run that by me again!?" Ichigo growled down at her, narrowing his own eyes as she continued to glare up at him.

"Help. Me. Up." She demanded of him making him scoff and started to walk past her, if she was going to act like a spoiled brat, she could bite him. "Hey! I told you to help me up!" She shouted at his retreating form.

"Yeah well you can either ask nicely or bite me." Ichigo told her still walking down the hallway, missing the glowing red eyes as she glared after him, he not even knowing he had pissed off another Vampire Ninja, someone more vicious then Sera, he just didn't know it yet.

Simply walking out of the building and stopping at the front of the school with his usual scowl on his face, he looked left which would lead him home, then right which would lead him to work... he looked dead ahead which would lead him to the Arcade and sighed before turning right and heading off to work, even if it was only for an hour or so, he didn't feel like putting up with everything that was going on at home at the moment. Walking up the stairs to the Unagiya shop he sighed before opening the door, maybe he should have just gone home.

"Yeah well we're not running services today!" Ikumi shouted before she listened on the other side of the phone. "Well do something about the serial killer then I might send someone over!" She continued to shout before slamming the phone down and slumping down at her desk before looking up to see Ichigo standing in the doorway. "Oh so you actually came today."

"Uh yeah." Ichigo nodded as he walked into the shop having closed the door behind him, he walked over to the couch and rested his bag down on the table in front of it, Ikumi watching as he did so.

"There is nothing you can do here today, you might as well go home." Ikumi told him picking through her paperwork. "With all this stuff about the serial killer I'm not sending you out to do the odd job. Plus kids your age have a curfew during these times." Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I'm just going to do some homework if that's alright, it's a little crowded at home at the moment." Ikumi rose an eyebrow at him.

"Something going on at home?" She questioned.

"Nothing that can't be handled by a little peace a quiet." Ichigo told her making her chuckle lightly as he pulled out the homework his teacher had assigned. They both worked in silence, Ikumi filling out her paperwork while Ichigo worked on his homework. After a few hours of simply quietly working with a few comments from both from time to time, Ikumi yawned and stretched her arms up above her head.

"Tea?" She questioned standing up but Ichigo shook his head.

"Nah, I should probably get home before this curfew kicks in." Ikumi nodded her head and walked around her desk before sitting on the side.

"You sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" She questioned him making him look up at her as he packed his books away. He stopped and scratched the back of his head awkwardly wandering if he should tell her about the three living under his roof for the time being. He ran a hand through his hair before looking up at her. "Girl problems?" She questioned as she saw he was about to speak.

"How'd you know?" He questioned making her grin and point to her rather large bust.

"Anyone with a pair of these knows how to spot girl problems trust me." Ichigo's face flushed red as he looked away. "Alright so what is it, got a crush on a girl at school? Is that it?" She questioned folding her arms.

"Not exactly... it's actually not at school." He told her. _"__At least__ not yet, I just hope none of them actually __enrol__ at school, __that'd be a pain in the ass, just explaining how I know three cute girls would be a pain especially with Keigo.__"_ Ikumi pursed her lips up in thought. "I've actually got three girls living at home now."

"Ah, hence why you needed piece and quiet?" Ichigo nodded his head, agreeing with her. "Well, if their that much of a problem, why not kick them out?" She questioned him.

"Like I could do that." Ichigo sighed in annoyance slumping forward. "I offered one of them a place to stay, Yuzu offered the other one a bed and Dad wouldn't dream of letting the third go." He sighed again making Ikumi laugh at him.

"So, other then the extra company and noise, what's the problem?" She questioned again.

"_Apart that their all supernatural beings with completely no connection to the Soul Society that I know of? Hmm let me think, one's a Necromancer, another is a Magical Garment Girl and the last is a Vampire Ninja who by the way thinks she is my wife!"_ He mentally shouted.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Ikumi snapped at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking a few things over." Ichigo told her. "They've all got strong personalities that seem to clash together... and with my own." He groaned.

"Ah, so you like at least one of them then?" She smirked at him.

"I didn't say that!" Ichigo yelled.

"All three then? Boy Ichigo, some girls move in and you don't let a chance slip by do you!" She laughed making him grit his teeth. "So tell me about your three little girlfriends, how far have you gotten."

"I am so not doing this." Ichigo huffed pushing up from the couch and grabbing his bag. "I'll see you later." Ikumi simply laughed as she followed him to the door.

"Don't worry about coming in for the next few days, until this mess is sorted with the killer and all I won't have much work for you to do." Ichigo nodded as he started to head down the stairs. "If you need anyone to talk to, or are too embarrassed to go buy condoms come find me!" She waved after him with a laugh.

"Would you shut up you crazy old bat!"

"What did you call me!" Ikumi roared at him from atop of the stairs.

"Nothing!" Ichigo shouted back heading down the street. Walking down the street he watched as the street lights came on, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to show it was coming close to six pm, the curfew time for students. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and rolled his shoulders as he headed home.

As he walked down the street he saw one of the lights ahead flash before dimming and he frowned slightly as he heard someone else's footsteps approaching. Standing beneath the street light he couldn't see that far into the dark street. He heard a slight humming, obvious a girls voice making him raise an eyebrow as the footsteps grew closer.

"That's eight." Ichigo saw her figure in the darkness before he was hit by a glowing red ball. "I guess you're number nine." She stepped into the light showing Ichigo that she was blonde with twin pigtails and wore a dark Gothic lolita dress that oddly reminded him of what Haruna was wearing when he first met her, a sword at her hip.

"What ever you're counting, I'm probably not what you're looking for." Ichigo told her making her eyes fly wide open. "Anyway, night." He walked forward only surprising her more as he walked by her.

"_How is this possible." _She thought to herself. _"There should be no way he took down the magical barrier by himself! He should be frozen!"_ She looked over her shoulder to see him walking into the dark, she rose her hand and saw that it was shaking. She didn't know why, but she felt a massive amount of power flowing from him, something of which she had never felt before. She clenched her hand into a fist and reached to her side where her sword was and drew it and turned back to Ichigo only to see him gone.

Ichigo looked down either side of the street trying to sense the strange girl he had passed on the street but she was no where near him. He let out a breath of relief, he didn't know why but he felt that she was trouble. He glanced down the street a final time before entering the yard and walking up to the front door.

He reached for the door before placing his forehead against it, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to enter into, what ever was behind that door was going to annoy him, he just knew it. He took a last deep breath before opening the door and walking in, only to find Sera kneeling on the ground in Yuzu's apron with a calm look on her face. He simply stared down at her as she stared back up at him.

"Welcome home Husband."

"Oh we are so not starting this again." Ichigo groaned out but was completely ignored.

"Would you like dinner or a bath first?" Sera questioned as Ichigo grit his teeth and kicked off his shoes and stormed past her. "Maggot, I'm speaking to you!" Sera snapped. "I'm here trying to be a good wife and you simply ignore me!" She shouted at him as she stood up and turned ot him.

"That's because we're not married!" Ichigo shouted back at her over his shoulder.

[Welcome home Ichigo.] Eu greeted holding up her notepad to him.

"Yeah, hey." Ichigo nodded to her.

"Why does she get a greeting! I'm your wife! You should devote yourself to me as I am to you! I'm not the one who made this law! But I have to follow it! I as a Vampire Ninja uphold the law to the utmost, even before my own feelings!" She told him. "I'm not happy about this situation but this is the hand we're dealt!"

"If you don't like it, don't follow it!" Ichigo growled. "You don't want to be married to me, that's fine! We're not married!"

"The kiss we shared is irreversible! We're married and you have to accept that." Sera told him, calming herself as she took a deep breath. "I must and I will pledge my love to you alone."

[Interesting development.] Eu wrote as she ate some popcorn.

"You got that right." Haruna agreed eating from the bucket of popcorn. "It's better then any of those shows we watched today." Eu nodded her head in agreement.

"What did I miss?" Isshin asked appearing behind them, reaching for the popcorn.

"She pledged her love to him." Haruna told him, her mouth stuffed with popcorn.

[Delivery was a bit shaky, but she got the point across.] Isshin nodded as Ichigo glared at the three of them.

"From now on, I will do my best as your wife, please do your best as my husband." Sera told him. "This is the law of my clan, I have to follow it. You wouldn't understand since you're not of my clan." She frowned. "But this is how it has to be." Ichigo groaned. "Even if it's with a pathetic weakling piece of shit like yourself.

"Hey! Where the hell do you get off! You don't even know me!" Ichigo shouted at her, anger clearly showing on his face.

"I know your nothing special but a pathetic useless human." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

[She wouldn't be saying that if she knew the truth.]

"Ain't that the truth." Isshin nodded in agreement making Haruna look the two over.

"Is this about him having two bodies or whatever?"

"Something like that." Isshin nodded before he stopped and looked back at the two girls. "Wait you two know about Soul Reapers?"

"Soul what now?" Haruna questioned.

[I do.]

"Their a myth." Sera said turning to Isshin. "Soul Reapers don't exist, right Lady Hellscythe?" She asked turning to the necromancer.

[They exist.] Eu wrote. [Both Ichigo and Isshin are Soul Reapers.] She informed the Vampire.

"You know about me too!" Isshin exclaimed. "My dearest daughter has done her homework on her new father!" Sera turned and faced Ichigo with wide eyes, she had heard tales of the legends of Soul Reapers from ancient clan tomes but she had never seen one for herself.

"So you eat souls?" Haruna asked.

"What, no? Where the hell did you get that from?" Ichigo asked, his eyebrow twitching at the short brunette.

"Well you're a Soul Eater right?" Haruna asked him making him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Soul Reaper, Reaper, not Eater."

"Oh." She nodded in understanding. "Then what was that big sword the other night?"

"A Zanpakuto." Ichigo explained.

"And you reap Souls with it?" She asked.

"Sure let's go with that." He mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I demand to see your skills. As your wife I need to know these things about you." Sera told him making him raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well as your 'husband' I'm refusing that, I've got homework to do." That was a plain lie, he had finished it all when he had been with Ikumi, he just wanted to end the rest of this discussion before it escalated into something more. "Now if you would excuse me." He started as he headed for the stairs.

"Oh my, I wonder how Sera is going to sleep in his bed if Eu is sleeping on the floor." Isshin pondered stopping Ichigo in his step. "It's such a scandal, my son having so many girlfriends to deal with." You could literally hear Ichigo's neck crane around as he glared at his father.

"DIE!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Idiot, dinners ready!" Haruna's voice called out from the other side of the door along with several bangs of her fist hitting the wood on the other side. Ichigo glanced at it before sighing in annoyance. He didn't really want to go back down stairs. He and Sera would only get into another argument which he was hoping would stop soon, however if she was going to continue to say she was his wife and that they were married, he doubted that the arguments would stop any time soon.

Why was she so persistent about following the laws of her clan? Sure it's normal to follow the law, but to do something you don't want to do because of the law, especially marrying someone, how was that normal?

"How is any of this normal." He mumbled to himself leaning back in his chair to stare at the ceiling before rolling his head to stare out the window into the night sky. "A Necromancer, Magical Garment Girl and a Vampire Ninja, none of this makes any damn sense. Maybe in my last hollow attack I hit my head..." He sighed running a hand through his hair as he rose from his desk and walked over to his door before walking into the hallway and down the stairs.

At least his Dad would be out of commission until tomorrow, that was some peace of mind for the time being at least. He walked down the steps to see everyone, apart form his father, sitting at the table, Yuzu having set dinner out for everyone, happy that she was cooking for so many people.

"Still sulking in your room?" Karin questioned with a grin from where she was leaning on her hand staring up at him with a knowing look on her face. "Sera here told us about her clans laws and everything, since Dad's a moron, technically you two guys are married now." She told him her grin never wavering.

"Yuzu, I'll eat in my room." Ichigo told her making Yuzu pout at him. "Don't give me that look."

"I shall be eating with Ichigo." Sera said standing from the table, lifting her plate up. "It's only right." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he saw Sera moving away from the table, their was no way he was eating alone with her. They'd probably kill one another. With a scowl firmly planted on his face he walked forward and pulled the chair out next to Eu and sat down.

[Everything ok?] Eu questioned him making him sigh.

"Craptacular." Ichigo mumbled out in annoyance.

"Ichigo no swearing at the table!" Yuzu chided him making him sigh as she placed a plate in front of him. "Enjoy!" She cheered. Everyone began to eat, Ichigo keeping his eyes on his plate, he could clearly tell that Sera was watching him which just annoyed him more. He clearly didn't want to put up with this at the moment.

"So, the crazy man still out of commission?" Haruna asked around a spoonful of rice.

"He damn well better stay away from me." Ichigo growled out. "If he's awake by tomorrow I'll be surprised."

"Yeah, you sure have been fighting a lot with him these last couple of days." Karin said. "I wonder why." She smirked making Ichigo glare at her.

"Alright, what are sleeping arrangements? Haruna, are you still sleeping between me and Karin?" Yuzu questioned turning to the brown haired girl who was stuffing her face.

"Sure am!" The Magical Garment girl cheered.

[I'll be remaining in Ichigo's room.] Eu wrote down on her notepad before going back to eating. Ichigo rubbed his forehead as he looked to Yuzu, why was she doing this to him?

"I shall sleep beside my husband." Sera said as if it was the most natural thing to hear.

"Like hell! You're not getting anywhere near my bed!" Ichigo shouted at her. "This has got to stop sometime!" Sera simply rose her gaze to meet his. "What's it going to take to make you forget that entire stupid kiss."

"Nothing. We are bound together. It is time that you grow up and accept it." Sera told him before her eyes glowed red as she narrowed them. "Or I will have to get in contact with my clan's leader and she can deal with you." She told him.

"I'll tell her exactly what I'm telling you! Bite me!" Ichigo growled back at her.

[Probably not the best thing to say to a Vampire Ninja.] Karin cracked up as Eu continued to eat her dinner. Yuzu simply giggled at Eu's response as her sister was pounding the table laughing all the while finding it hard to breath, Ichigo had to sweat drop, it wasn't that funny was it?

"Eu should totally be a comedian." Haruna smirked. "Maybe we can have stand up one night!"

"Sounds like fun." Yuzu smiled.

"What is wrong with this household." Ichigo mumbled as he sat back down and stared at his plate. Yuzu and Haruna talking about an act they could do for the show they were going to put on. Karin had once again started eating and Sera had also turned her attention to her food. Ichigo grunted slightly as Eu's pen poked him in the ribs before her notepad slid into his lap.

[You can make her go away.] She had written down on it. [You have the strength to do so.] Ichigo glanced up at her from the corner of his eyes to see her staring at him, her emotionless visage made him smile slightly, he didn't know why but just looking at her innocent face made him smile.

"Don't worry about it to much." He said placing a hand on top of her head rustling her hair up a bit. "It will figure itself out eventually." She simply nodded her head slightly before reaching back into his lap making his face heat up before she grabbed her notepad and pulled it back up to the table making Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. After dinner things... only got worse for Ichigo, he was going to snap sooner or later. More then likely sooner then later.

"GET OUT!" Ichigo roared, holding a towel to his waist covering his modesty as Sera stood opposite him a towel wrapped around her own curvaceous body. They were in the bathroom, and yep you guessed it. Ichigo's waifu had come to help him wash his back. Ichigo was clearly not impressed.

"I'm here to preform my wifely duties." Sera simply told him. "Turn around so I can wash your back." Ichigo's eyes almost bugged out of his head as she pushed a bar of soap between her breasts.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo roared raising the hand that wasn't holding the towel to his face to cover his eyes, although he had enough to peak as the bar of soap disappeared between her large breasts.

"This is the way I read to do this duty." She told him.

"From where!?" Ichigo growled out, already suspecting the answer.

"You're father gave me some material to read up on about a wife's duty." Sera informed him before removing her towel completely making Ichigo squeak as he saw her naked form, the curve of her hips, the bounce of her large naked breasts adorned with pink nubs of her nipples, her soft tender skin, even the small patch of hair on her mound, Ichigo could barely form a sentence let alone a none perverted thought. "Now turn around."

"No!" He shouted however, the blood dripping from his nose and the rise in the towel totally disobeyed what he was saying to her. "Get out!" He shouted at her again, the hand on his face betraying him as it dropped to his side to hold the towel at his waist.

"I will not." Sera huffed folding her arms beneath her breasts making them bounce slightly, the soapy suds only making them look even more enticing. Ichigo couldn't help but wander where the bar of soap went. "It is a wife's duty to do this for her husband!"

"It's also so wrong!" Ichigo shouted at her. "Look fine we're married! I get it! But first of all! Wrap a towel around yourself please!" Sera looked down at her naked body before glancing at Ichigo to see him clearly uncomfortable, however she was just as embarrased, since this was a wife's duty she had seamlessly thrown away her towel to the ground wanting to get the humiliating act over with, however... things hadn't gone as expected.

Which by rights... she should have expected.

She crouched down and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself before the bar of soap that had been between her breasts slid down out of the towel and down her leg making both blush slightly.

"Thank you." Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that you're nudity is dealt with... get out!" Sera stood up straight, her breasts bouncing in the confines of her towel thinking she was going to remove her towel again Ichigo rose a hand up to his face.

"Very well, I shall do as my husband wishes of me." Ichigo practically face planted the bathroom floor as Sera turned and walked towards the door.

"Then why did you make it so difficult earlier!?" Ichigo shouted from the ground only to see Sera turn and smirk at him.

"Because you didn't accept me as your wife." Ichigo only groaned as he sat up, the door closing behind Sera before his eyes widened as he looked at the Mira to see a note there.

[Congratulations on your marriage.]

"Eu! I'm not married!" The writing in the fog disappeared before writing once more came upon the foggy mirror.

[Did I hear wrong?]

"Stop eavesdropping!"

[Yuzu's disappointed now.] Ichigo growled at the mirror only for the note to disappear from the glass and for the steam to cover it once more. He sighed in annoyance as he stepped into the bath and tried to relax. He couldn't however, Sera's naked body running through his mind.

"_I'm going to put myself into a mental asylum soon."_ Ichigo thought to himself. _"They'll never find me there."_

X-X

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he stood in his doorway in a pair of black track pants and a singlet, Eu was already in a pair of Yuzu's pyjama's along with her armour and getting ready for bed, however Sera was sitting on his bed in one of his dress shirts simply checking it over, testing the comfortability of the mattress before moving on to the pillows. Nodding her head she pulled the blanket back and slid under the covers before scooting over to the far side next to the wall and propped her head up on her hand and stared at Ichigo as if expecting him to simply get into bed with her.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Ichigo said walking forward and snatching a pillow of his bed before heading for the door however stopped when Eu sat up and reached up and grabbed the side of his pants. He looked down at her and she held her notepad up at him.

[Are you sure?] She tilted her head and Ichigo nodded and he could see the slightest frown come to her lips before it was gone. [Ok. Goodnight.] She wrote.

"Night Eu." He smiled softly and headed for the door.

"Ichigo, if I may." Sera's voice stopped him.

"You're staying there!" Ichigo growled as he turned to her. "You've already taken my bed what more do you want from me!? You're driving me insane!" Sera simply chuckled lightly as she sat up in his bed.

"I'm in need of bed clothes." She told him. "I'm sure your sister is fine with giving lady Eucliwood her clothing but I'm sure she'd much rather have her own along with Haruna." Ichigo rose an eyebrow, why was she bringing this up now.

"Yeah, and?" He questioned making her sigh in annoyance, why was she married to such an idiot?

"Tomorrow we're going shopping. You're coming with us." She informed him.

"I have school." Ichigo told her. "Go yourself."

"And how exactly are we meant to pay for the items that we buy?" She questioned.

"With your own money! What did you just think I'd pay for you!?" He shouted at her but only was stared at in return by both girls. "You're kidding me? High schoolers aren't made of money you know!" He continued to shout at her.

[I won't get brand names.] Eu held her notepad up to him making him face palm.

"We're discussing this more in the morning." Ichigo said turning with his pillow and heading for the door. "Good night!" He slammed the door shut as he walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo opened his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling of the lounge room. It was light out and he could hear Yuzu already moving around the house doing her usual morning routine. He folded his arms behind his head before realising he couldn't move his left hand and looked down to see Eu sleeping on a futon next to the couch, her hand holding his making him blush slightly. He couldn't help but find her sleeping face even cuter then she usual was.

He could no longer deny that his life would never go back to being normal, he had accepted that, he should probably cut Sera some slack too, it wasn't her fault his Dad was an ass or that her clan's laws were whacked. He rose his right hand and brought it to his forehead.

"_Can I really say that I'm married though? It's kind of just out of the blue... and we barely know each other for one, the only thing we really know about each other is our names and what we are... everything else has just been fighting." _He thought to himself as the grip on his left hand tightened and he looked down to see Eu's hand squeezing his own before it loosened. _"She must be dreaming about something."_ He glanced over her armour she was still wearing and frowned slightly, he knew they held some spiritual purpose by the way they were radiating reiatsu but didn't know what they were for.

"Ichigo." Yuzu's soft voice called out to him making him look up to see his younger sister looking over the back of the couch down at him with a small smile on her face. "Sera said you're going to help them with some shopping today and skipping school." Ichigo sighed but nodded regardless.

"Yeah, they need some stuff, Eu and Haruna can't keep borrowing your clothes." Yuzu nodded her head before dropping something onto his stomach. He reached down and grabbed it, his eyes widened slightly.

"Yuzu, why do you have Dad's wallet?" Ichigo questioned.

"Dad said if the need should arise for the need of the girls needing anything to use his credit card." She smiled. "I just took the liberty of bringing it down for you."

"Well that's my wallet saved at least." Ichigo chuckled making Yuzu smile.

"I'll get breakfast ready." Ichigo nodded his head as he searched through his Dad's wallet and pulled out the card Yuzu had been talking about.

"_Eu can buy all the brand names she want's now."_ Ichigo chuckled mentally. _"It's payback for everything over the last few days Old Man." _The grip on his hand tightened again before he looked down to see Eu staring up at him, her hand still holding onto his. "Morning." Ichigo smiled down at her.

[Good Morning.] She wrote, still not having let go of Ichigo's hand. [Breakfast?]

"Yuzu's on it." Eu simply nodded as she sat up. "Mind telling me why you moved your futon down here?" He questioned her making the white haired girl look up at him.

[I told you, I'd remain by you.]

"I believe you said you'd be remaining in my room." He told her however she simply turned away from him making him chuckle lightly. Eu's hand slipped from his own and he sat up placing his feet on the ground, he rose the hand she had been holding and placed it atop her head making her look back up at him to see him smiling down at her. "At least I had some company. Thank you."

[Your welcome.] She wrote down and showing him before she continued to write more. [When will we be going shopping?]

"When everyone gets up." Ichigo told her before raising the credit card up. "Spend to your hearts content." He continued.

[Life time supply of pudding?]

"No." Ichigo shook his head, clearly telling Eu had just made another joke, he didn't know how but he knew. When Haruna and Sera awoke from their slumber they ate their breakfast, Karin and Yuzu heading off for school as Ichigo and the three girls headed for the shopping district of Karakura. Ichigo knew it was going to be a long day, at least he and Sera hadn't started an argument yet and to make it even better, Isshin hadn't been seen either.

"So you're really taking us shopping?" Haruna asked as she walked next to Eu. "That's cool, although I didn't mind wearing Yuzu's pyjama's."

"Yeah well you should really get your own." Ichigo told her. "Plus we have no idea how long the three of you are staying so you should at least have some kind of change of clothes." He continued walking ahead of the three girls.

"Until my jobs completed probably." Haruna said with a shrug to Sera and Eu. "Or until I get called back to Villiers by the head teacher."

"I will be living with my husband from now on, however my duties as a Vampire Ninja will take me away some times." Sera added as they continued to follow Ichigo.

[I'll be staying indefinitely.] Eu wrote, Ichigo completely missing their little conversation as he headed for the shopping district of Karakura, he was just glad that anyone he knew would be at school so there wouldn't be any unnecessary run ins with any of his friends. That was a plus. That was three things that had gone in his direction today, he hadn't had a fight with Sera yet, his Dad was no where to be seen and he wouldn't have to deal with unnecessary questions.

All those things would only make him wish he hadn't left the earlier hours of the morning, if only he knew.

"What about this one!?" Haruna cheered holding up a pair of underwear with a cartoon bear on them as Ichigo sat on a sofa in front of the changing rooms.

"Yeah sure." Ichigo mumbled out.

"Hey are you even paying attention?" Haruna asked stomping up to him before jabbing him in the chest with a finger. "Picking a girls underwear is a privilege only associated to a select few males! You should be honoured." Ichigo simply gave her a dead panned stare. "What!? Would you rather see Sera's pick of underwear?"

"Geeze, why are you getting so defensive?" Ichigo questioned. "Why am I helping you pick anyway? It's not like anyone's going to see them."

"What do you mean by that you jerk!?" Haruna shouted at him. "A girls underwear is picked to be seen! You're a guy, you should know this!" Ichigo sighed as he rubbed his temples, Haruna was something else to deal with, that was for sure. "So what do you think of these ones." She said holding the underwear up to his face.

"Why a bear?"

"Why not a bear?" Haruna questioned folding her arms over her chest. "What's wrong with wearing cutesy underwear?"

"Just go try them on!" Ichigo groaned at her before she simply huffed and turned walking over to the dressing room. As soon as Haruna's door closed, Eu's door opened and Ichigo immediately blushed at the site, it was bad enough that the three had dragged him into a woman's lingerie store, he could deal with the scornful looks of the woman in the store, probably thinking he was a massive pervert, however being told he was to be a spectator to their modelling... that was pushing it. So as Eu stood in the open stall Ichigo couldn't help but blush at the sight.

Still wearing her armour on her head, legs, arms and chest, she wore the underwear beneath that. Why she had picked such underwear was beyond Ichigo's comprehension. Maybe it was payback for his earlier teasing when she had woken up about her remaining in his room.

Wearing black stockings with a black garter belt, the belt connecting the two lay tight down her thigh red laced with black frills. The panties she was wearing was a deep red laced with black, the colours really showing against her slightly pale skin. Her armour covered the bra she was wearing but Ichigo could still see the black bands wrapping around her side and clasping behind her back.

[Well?] Ichigo gulped slightly as he looked her over, not knowing what to say. He looked over her innocent face that held a questioning look, how could she look so innocent wearing such suggestive underwear?

"I-It looks good." Ichigo managed to get out, Eu simply nodded before turning into the change room and closing the door behind her making Ichigo sigh wandering how long he was going to have to be subjugated to this as Keigo would put it, paradise.

Sera's door opened and he looked up to see her arms folded beneath her breasts which were dressed in a lacy white bra with a pink bow between the cups. Her underwear was pure white so it was a matching set the same pink bow at the front of her underwear. Ichigo was blushing as he looked her over, her legs were fidgeting slightly and there was a pink tinge on her cheeks as she looked away from him.

"W-well... what do you think of this?" She questioned, clearly embarrased, how she was embarrased in this situation however not embarrased when showing her naked body to him in the bath completely stumped him but he figured he'd let her off.

"It looks good." Ichigo told her making her eyes shoot to his to see him being sincere making her blush increase more. "I mean it." Ichigo watched as her face went bright red before she stormed back into the change room slamming the door behind her. _"Great what did I do now that pissed her off?"_ Clearly... Ichigo doesn't understand the emotions of the fairer sex.

X-X

"Where is he!?" Keigo shrunk beneath the the most attractive and popular girl of Karakura high, said to be anyway. "I asked you a question filth!" She demanded of him making Keigo only cower further away from her, he had simply been walking to class when she had ambushed him, he didn't deserve this kind of treatment!

"Ah he's not here today!" Keigo squealed in freight. "He never came in, he must be sick of something!"

"You're pathetic!" Sarasvati snapped at him. "Get out of my face!" Keigo screamed as he ran down the hall's all the while crying about how all the pretty girls went after Ichigo. "At least I can put a name to the face now." Saras mumbled as she continued to glare after Keigo. "Ichigo huh."

"You want something with Ichigo?" A voice from behind her asked making her look over her shoulder to see Tatsuki with a scowl on her face. "What do you want with him?"

"I don't believe it's any of your business." Saras told her flipping her long hair over her shoulder as she turned to face the Karate champion. "Now get out of the way." Tatsuki hardened her glare but the girl in front of her didn't seem affected by it in the least.

Simply walking by her, Saras continued to walk down the hall all the while mulling over the thought on where she could find the person who had barged into her yesterday and had the gall to leave her there on the ground after she had demanded that he help her up. She remembered his orange hair and started to ask questions to find out who he was. Finally getting a lead, she followed it only to find Keigo Asano, he hadn't been any help at finding Ichigo's whereabouts.

"Where is Ichigo today?" Tatsuki wandered as she walked into the room only for Ishida to push his glasses up.

"The shopping plaze." Ishida said laying his book down as he looked up at Tatsuki.

"What!?" Tatsuki shouted in surprise. "What the hell is he doing at the shopping plazel!? He has school!" Ishida simply sighed as Tatsuki shouted at him.

"I was simply answering your question, I have no idea why he is there." Ishida told her. "However, there are three people around him and his spiritual pressure has been fluctuating wildly at times. However it doesn't seem threatening. I'm sure he's fine." He shrugged as he lifted his book once more and began to read.

"That girl that was barking at Keigo, what is she?" Tatsuki questioned wandering on the strange presence that she felt around the girl.

"I'm not sure." The glasses wearing teen said gazing at where Saras had just been. "I've never felt reiatsu like hers before." Tatsuki frowned slightly wandering what Ichigo had gotten himself into this time. She sighed as their teacher walked in and they got in their seats.

"Well it seems Ichigo isn't here today... anyone know where he is?" The teacher questioned.

"Skipping." Tatsuki simply huffed, serves him right for going shopping while he should be in class.

X-X

Ichigo sneezed making Haruna growl at him as she covered her food.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing!" She shouted at him making him sigh.

"It's as if you're saying I did it on purpose." Ichigo mumbled as he looked over the three girls sitting with him. Eu was simply eating happily mind you, he wandered where all the food she ate went, she definitely ate more then he did most of the time.

Sera had seemingly calmed down from the experience in the changing room, well Ichigo didn't know if she had calmed down or not but she hadn't shouted at him so that was a good sign. After their little trip to the lingerie store Ichigo refused to enter any more underwear stores, so he was charged with caring all their bags, he was glad to have a rest as they ate lunch.

[Everything ok?] Eu questioned. [You've barely eaten anything.]

"I'm fine." He told her. "What else do you guys need to get?" He questioned making the three gain thoughtful looks.

"Well there was one more store I'd like to visit before we left." Sera told him.

"I think I have everything." Haruna added as Ichigo turned to Eu.

[I have everything I need.] Ichigo nodded as he turned back to Sera with a questioning look.

"So, where is this store?" He questioned making Sera look around to see if they were near it before she smiled and pointed across the cafeteria and Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as he stared at the store. "Why the hell do you need in an adult shop!" He shouted at her.

[Girl's have needs.] Ichigo face palmed. [However, so early into the marriage, do you not satisfy your wife Ichigo?] Ichigo glared at her before she rose her notepad once more. [Haha.]

"You're going in there alone." Ichigo told Sera who shrugged.

"I want to go in!" Haruna grinned.

"No." Sera and Ichigo said at the same time making the magical garment girl pout at them.

"I'll finish eating and then I'll finish my shopping then we can leave." Sera told Ichigo who nodded idly chewing on a chip. As the four of them began to finish up Sera rose from her chair, Ichigo handing her his Dad's credit card and she began to walk off before something stopped the four of them. The screeching of Ichigo's substitute badge.

"**HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"**

"Really!? Right now of all times!?" Ichigo growled standing from his chair as Sera came back to the table.

"What was that just now?" The Vampire Ninja questioned.

"It's nothing, just go do your perverted shopping." Ichigo told her making her eye twitch. "I'll be ba-!" A loud crash erupted from behind them and dust blew over the four of them, the hollow having crashed through the roof of the plaza.

"**I can smell you Soul Reaper!"** A deep echoing voice rang out making Ichigo grip his substitute badge in his hand, having pulled it from his pocket. He hadn't ejected his Soul as if he left his body here it would be in danger and if he left the girls here they'd be in danger.

"A Megalo?" Haruna questioned looking up at the large figure clouded by dust.

[No.] Eu wrote down before gripping her arm. [We need to move.]

"Ichigo, where do you need me?" Sera asked, Ichigo glanced to her to see her holding a blade made out of leaves, surprising him slightly.

"Get Eu and Haruna some place safe." Ichigo told her. "I'll take care of this guy." Sera glanced at him to see him gripping a wooden badge. "Sera move now!" Ichigo shouted noticing the large hand reaching for Sera who was still staring at him. Sera looked up and jumped high into the air before landing on a table a few meters away. She glanced at Ichigo to see him running around the creature, the Hollow focusing on Ichigo more then the others. She turned to Eu and Haruna who were standing with a bunch of bystanders wandering what was happening.

"_They can't see it?"_ She questioned as she saw the humans questioning gazes and the murmurs of gas lines. She turned back to see Ichigo's body on the ground and her eyes flew open in shock, had she missed Ichigo being cut down or hit? She dashed forward from the table she was standing on and to Ichigo's side to see his eyes blank and lifeless, she rolled his body over and rested her head against his chest and there was no heartbeat.

"Gah!" A shout came from behind her and she turned to see the Hollows arm come flying off and crash into the wall beside her.

"**You bastard! That was my arm!" **A roar echoed throughout the plaza, windows were shaking and cracking as

"Yeah no shit bug face." Ichigo's voice rang out amongst the cloud of dust. The dust was burst away by a wave of power and Sera's eyes shot wide as she saw the creature, one arm having been sliced off, it's skin a deathly grey and as Ichigo had said, there was a bug like mask covering it's face. Standing opposite the hollow was Ichigo, she didn't know how since his body was here but there he was, standing their in a black shihakusho with a thick red strap across his chest.

He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as a collar. Resting on his shoulder, covered in the Hollow's blood was a massive cleaver like blade with a silver hilt, grey wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself curved inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife.

"_Is this Ichigo truly?" _Sera wandered as she watched Ichigo stand before the Hollow. _"A true Soul Reaper?"_ She watched in amazement as the hollow swung down with it's remaining arm only for Ichigo to raise a hand up to stop it before cleaving Zangetsu down the entirety of it's body before it dissipated into black spirit particles.

Ichigo sighed as he glanced over the destruction the hollow had caused before placing Zangetsu on his back, grey bandages wrapping around it. He looked over and saw Eu staring at him while Haruna was simply gaping at him. He glanced over to his body to see Sera crouched down next to it also staring at him with wide eyes.

However he missed the slightly scared expression on a certain blonde girls face as she took a step back into the crowd. She had watched the entire fight between Ichigo and the Hollow, wanting to know more about the person who hadn't been affected by her magic barrier she tried to cast on him the other night... however she figured that he was much more then she originally bargained for, she didn't even know what he was let alone how powerful he was. She saw the Necromancer watching Ichigo and frowned slightly before she disappeared into the crowd.

Ichigo stood looking over the spectators glad that only the three girls could see him.

"_Well... at least Sera can't go into that shop any more."_ He thought glancing to the adult shop to see the doorway caved in from the Hollow's entrance, he didn't want to know what she had planned on buying in there.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Well this isn't awkward." _Ichigo thought to himself as he walked down the street holding several bags of shopping from the days exploits none of it his own, Eu the only one walking beside him simply not bothered by the fact that Ichigo was indeed a Soul Reaper since she knew already. That still rose questions in Ichigo of how much she knew and how she knew about the spiritual world, indeed she said she was from the Underworld but what did that relate to the Soul Society and what would happen if the higher ups in the Soul Society found out that she was living with him?

However for now, that could be put off. He glanced over his shoulder to see both Sera and Haruna walking several meters behind both Eu and himself, keeping a watchful eye on him. He didn't know why Haruna was freaking out over it, she had already seen his soul reaper form when they first met, sure he hadn't used nearly as much power as he had today, but still, she had seen his soul form before. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to Eu who was holding her notepad up to him.

[They've never seen a Soul Reaper before, they're just a little shocked at your power.] Eu's note said making Ichigo run a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I figured that much out." Ichigo sighed.

[I must say, even I'm slightly surprised by your power.] She continued. [It's much more then before you lost your powers.] Ichigo stopped walking making Eu stop a few feet ahead of him and turn and look over her shoulder at him.

"You know I lost my powers?" Ichigo questioned in surprise.

[I was aware.] Eu told him. [You regaining your powers was one of the reason's I came to Karakura town.] Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. [I wanted to see your new power for myself... I'm not disappointed.] She continued to walk forward as Ichigo stared after her.

"_That explains why she's here I guess... but why is she so interested in my Soul Reaper powers?"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he continued after her. "If you guys don't hurry up, I'm telling Yuzu not to make you any dinner." He called out to the two still continuing behind him, he heard their footsteps increase but they still didn't catch up. He sighed as his house came into view, Eu already standing at the gate waiting for him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and frowned as he saw the time, school would be let out already, he just hoped nobody came around to check up on him, or came around to drop his homework off... but knowing how his life was going recently... he wouldn't be surprised if his entire class rocked up.

So as the four of them walked inside, Ichigo was surprised that nobody called out to him as they walked into the house, he could hear his dad working away in the clinic, the TV on showing Karin was probably home, not bothering with playing soccer with her friends, Eu already heading in the direction of the lounge room.

He stopped in the kitchen to see Yuzu already working on dinner.

"Yuzu, we're home." Ichigo called out making Yuzu turn and smile at him with a nod of acknowledgement, Sera and Haruna walked past him making him step back into the hall behind the two of them and opened his mouth to speak before there was a knock on the door. With a groan he turned his head and looked at the door before more knocking came.

"Ichigo, can you get that?" Yuzu questioned making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch. He glanced at Sera and Haruna who were giving him a questioning look. He dropped the bags he had been carrying and turned and walked back to the door and sighed as he reached for the handle, more knocking coming from the other side of the door. He opened it and saw Keigo's grinning face before he slammed the door closed.

"IIICCC-HHHIII-GOOO!" Keigo's shout rang out before his body slammed into the now closed door, having going to give Ichigo his normal greeting.

"Ichigo open up you ass!" Tatsuki's voice rang out making Ichigo hang his head, he didn't even have time to turn to Haruna and Sera to tell them to get out of sight before Tatsuki opened the door and pushed it open and barged right past him. "Ass." She growled marching past him before she stopped as she saw the two girls standing in the hallway, Ichigo looked down to see Keigo on the ground twitching slightly, after his collision with the door Tatsuki must have pushed him out of the way.

Seeing that it was only Tatsuki and Keigo he gripped Keigo by the leg before dragging him inside before closing the door, he turned and saw Tatsuki standing facing him, a hand on her hip her other thrusting a thumb at Sera and Haruna.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Keigo mumbled dazed from the ground making Ichigo look down at him.

"Yuzu get me some ice!" Ichigo called out.

"Be there in a minute!" Yuzu called back as Ichigo looked back to Tatsuki who was still expecting an answer. "That's Sera and Haruna, they're staying here for the time being."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Haruna questioned.

"There's another one?" Tatsuki questioned. "What exactly have you been doing?"

"Yeah, Eu is in the lounge room with Karin." Ichigo sighed. "Go put your shopping away and go into the lounge room, I'll deal with Keigo." He mumbled as Yuzu came out of the kitchen with a tea towel full of ice, Sera and Haruna heading for the staircase.

"Oh no, what happened?" The younger Kurosaki questioned.

"Nothing that isn't his fault." Ichigo told her as he propped Keigo up into a sitting position, taking the tea towel of ice he placed it on the ground before unwrapping it and grabbing a handful, a smirk coming to Tatsuki's face as Ichigo pulled the back of Keigo's shirt open before dropping the handful ice down his back. Keigo squealed like a girl as he got to his feet, dancing around wildly trying to get the ice out of his shirt.

"Cold! That's cold!" He cried as he shook his shirt the ice falling onto the ground allowing him to breath a sigh of relief. "Man, that was cold." Keigo chuckled as he looked at Ichigo. "Sup Ichigo, why'd you skip school today?"

"He was shopping." Yuzu smiled. "With the girls." Ichigo eyebrow twitched at the way Yuzu said it, it wasn't said as in the usual, yeah he went shopping with some girls, it was said, oh he went shopping with girls and bought them lingerie! Well that's how Ichigo imagined it to sound... since that was actually what happened.

"G-Girls!" Keigo shouted at Ichigo. "Ichigo! Why are you always so cruel!? I'm a simple phone call away!" He whined as tears ran down his cheeks making Ichigo sigh, this was going to be hard to explain as it was, he didn't need Keigo over reacting like he was.

"Idiot." Tatsuki mumbled turning on her heel heading for the lounge room.

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Yuzu questioned with a smile, she loved when she could make big meals.

"Nah, I have to get home soon, I just came by to see what the reason Ichigo was out of school today was about." Tatsuki said over her shoulder. "I'll guess I'll hear him out and head on home."

"I've got to make dinner for my sister so I can't stay for long." Keigo mumbled making Ichigo sweat drop slightly, wasn't his sister in college now? Shouldn't she have moved out by now or something? Keigo followed Tatsuki into the lounge and his shouts of cuteness could only mean he saw Eu, this was going to be a long afternoon, Ichigo just knew it. Heading to the lounge room he saw Tatsuki, Karin and Eu simply watching the TV, Keigo was on the ground a fist mark on his face showing Tatsuki had probably hit him.

"Oh yeah, some girl was looking for you today Ichigo." Keigo said as he sat up, Ichigo leaning against the dinning table as he looked down at Keigo.

"Kind of a bitch." Tatsuki huffed out.

"Language!" Yuzu's voice called out.

"Sorry Yuzu!" Tatsuki called back to Ichigo's sister.

"She was really scary Ichigo! She called me worthless, a maggot, scum, filth and pathetic! It really hurt my feelings." He pouted.

"Keigo, you are the majority of those things." Tatsuki said not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Ichigo questioned with a bored tone.

"Just that she wanted to know where you were. Mizurio said her name was Sarasvati or something like that." Keigo sighed before they heard a slight gasp of surprise making both teens look over to see Sera standing there, her mouth open slightly in surprise.

"You know her?" Ichigo questioned as Keigo was staring at the Vampire Ninja, hearts in his eyes.

"Oh man Ichigo! This girl is top of the line!" Keigo was about to jump to his feet and introduce himself to her, however Ichigo planted his foot on his back sending him to the ground making Keigo squirm underneath his foot.

"Sarasvati... is the head of my clan." Ichigo's head shot to Sera with wide eyes, there were Vampire Ninja's in his school? "The strongest amongst us."

"Clan?" Tatsuki asked looking over the side of the couch to see Sera walking over to the table where Ichigo was, his foot still holding Keigo down. Tatsuki watched as Sera glanced at her before looking at Ichigo.

"I'd rather not talk about clan matters in front of strangers." She whispered to him making him sigh, he wasn't one for keeping secrets from his friends these days, but this wasn't really his choice. He simply shrugged and stepped off of Keigo and he immediately rose to his feet and thrust a hand out to Sera.

"I'm Keigo Asano! Ichigo's best friend!" He greeted with a grin, however Sera simply looked down at his outstretched hand and folded her hands beneath her breasts.

"Seraphim. Ichigo's wife." Ichigo groaned as he slapped his hand to his face as Tatsuki's and Keigo's jaw dropped as they stared at her with wide eyed, shocked expression's covering their faces.

"Really, you couldn't keep that bit of information to yourself!?" Ichigo growled out from beneath his hand.

"I simply told the truth." Sera told him.

"Wife? Ichigo you're married?" Keigo questioned turning to Ichigo. "I thought I'd at least be invited to the wedding! Sure I wasn't expecting to be best man or anything, although it would have been nice, since I'm your best friend and all, but still, not even an invite!" He cried.

"Then what about the other two? Who are they?" Tatsuki questioned standing up from the couch and walking around it. "She's your wife then what's the brat?"

"Hey! Just because I'm not in the room doesn't mean you can insult me jerk!" Haruna shouted running down the stairs and pointing at Tatsuki who's eye was twitching. "And for you're information! I'm not a brat!" She declared. "I'm Haruna, Magical Garment Girl! I'm Ichigo's little sister!"

"Like hell you are." Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "Where did you rvrn come up with that?" He questioned turning to the girl who was grinning from ear to ear. "Actually, I probably don't want to know." He sighed, he didn't know what his dad had told the three girls so far, but apparently he had already let Sera know that washing his back somehow involved her breasts, he didn't want to know what he had conned Haruna into.

[His Concubine.] Eu wrote as everyone read it, if possible Ichigo's jaw would have hit the floor. Eu hadn't even turned to face them simply writing on her notepad and holding up above her head.

"You're so not helping!" Ichigo shouted at her.

[Haha.]

"You're not funny either!"

"If I were you, I'd be honoured to have Lady Hellscythe in anyway." Sera told him. "I'd even gladly step aside as your wife to allow her to take up the mantle."

"Can we not discuss this now!" Ichigo shouted.

[We'll talk later... chuckle.] Ichigo turned around and began to bash his head on the wall, why was his life so messed up?

"So Ichigo." Keigo said placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder making the orange haired teen turn and look over his shoulder at him, tears streaming down Keigo's face as he rose his other hand up and gave him a thumbs up. "How far have you gotten with them? Past first base I hope." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "I bet you and her have already bathed together!" He said pointing at Sera.

"She probably wanted to wash your back with those luscious orbs!" Ichigo began to twitch in anger. "You probably have her sit in your lap while you play video games together!" He continued as he pointed to Haruna, Ichigo's body began to shake in rage, his hair darkening his eyes. "And I bet she hangs off you like a devoting woman! Offering to run your baths for you, make you dinner! Dress up in all soughts of sexy costumes!" Ichigo was about ready to snap as he pointed at Eu. "Why do you get all the luck! This sucks!" He whined.

"Keigo..." Ichigo growled out making the brunette look at him. "You have to the count of three, if you're not out of this house... I'm going to beat you into a grey area and you're going to wake up back in the third grade making a hand turkey. One." Before Ichigo could even begin to say two, the front door was slammed closed and Keigo was no where in sight. With a sigh he turned to Tatsuki who was simply smirking.

"Oh Ichigo, how do you get into these situations?" She asked amused making him glare at her. "Well I best leave you to your little harem and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Don't call it that! It's not that!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"At least you have some variety, although I never knew you to be into little girls Ichigo." Tatsuki said walking past him. "Ah but I guess you've always been a pervert at heart."

"I'ma hit ya." Ichigo continued to growl as she made her way for the front door.

"I'm not a little girl!" Haruna shouted waving her arms up and down in annoyance. "I'm not that younger then you guys!"

"A nine year old is still a nine year old." Ichigo told her.

"I'm fourteen you ass!" This made Ichigo and Tatsuki raise their eyebrows at her.

"Really? I was thinking eight, maybe nine." Tatsuki said.

"I'm just short!"

"Who knew." Ichigo chuckled lightly.

"Later Ichigo." Tatsuki laughed.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow." Ichigo simply nodded as he turned back to Sera and Haruna who were standing there, Haruna clearly angry at being called a nine year old while Sera watched as Tatsuki left. He glanced at Eu who was looking over the back of the couch at him, he ran a hand through his hair and he turned to Sera. "Want to tell me who this Sarasvati character is?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo rubbed his temples as he sat across from Sera, they had just finished dinner and Sera had finished explaining about Sarasvati and the several other Vampire Ninja's within Karakura high. Apparently there were two clans, that Sera knew of, within the school. Two clans which were currently enemies with each other mind you. How Ichigo had not found this out even before Eu came into his life was beyond him, shouldn't something like this be obvious? Why was everything just popping into existence now? With a sigh he leaned back into his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"So that's everything on Sarasvati." Sera told him making him nod his head in thanks, after all he had requested it of her.

"Well, I guess I know what to expect from her when I walk into school tomorrow." He sighed. "Maybe I should have just swallowed my damn pride and helped her up off of the floor like I was going to." He mumbled out. "But she doesn't have to be so damn rude."

"Sarasvati is very..." Sera tried to think of a way she could describe the head of her clan. "Peculiar."

"More like sadistic." Haruna said as she took the seat next to Ichigo. "From what that kid was saying earlier, she treated him like dirt." Sera sighed as she hung her head.

"You could say that." Sera mumbled. "She's... very direct."

"I recall you calling me a bunch of names as well." Ichigo said to the busty Vampire Ninja who shrugged and looked away from him.

"I believe when we first met, that our... temperaments were not on the same line."

"And now you do?" Haruna questioned.

"He is my husband. I believe that in our first meetings... things did not go very well, but now I think they are better after we have been wed." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Sera.

"You're never going to drop that are you?" He questioned while the Vampire Ninja shook her head. He couldn't say that he got the bad pick, Sera was beautiful, sure she was a little rude from time to time, but she had heart and she meant well. It could have been worse... he could have been married to Sarasvati.

"Do you truly accept us now? That I am your wife and that you are my husband?" Sera questioned, Haruna leaning on her elbows on top of the table as both of them stared at him and Ichigo could also feel Eu's gaze on his back from where she was sitting on the couch.

"For now... let's just get to know one another. Alright?" Ichigo questioned. "We'll deal with all that marriage stuff later." Sera was about to speak up and Ichigo knew it would lead to another fight between the two so he rose his hand up to stop her. "Sera, in the first ten minutes we met that whole fiasco happened, I don't know about you but I'd like to get to know someone longer then ten minutes before marrying them." Sera thought for a moment before sighing.

"Even if we are indeed wed, it would be best for us to get to know one another. I see where you are coming from." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement.

"Well you two are certainly getting along these days." Haruna said with a bored tone. "And here I thought I'd get to watch another screaming match between you two." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he glared at her making her grin back at him.

"You said something earlier..." Ichigo said annoyed. "Why do you, all of a sudden, believe that you're my little sister." Haruna simply grinned and placed her hands on her hips as she stood proudly. "Well?"

"Haha! Because of this!" She grinned as she turned around before spinning back to face them with a magazine, Ichigo's jaw dropped as Sera's eyes went wide as she read the title. -**Is your brother a sis-con?!-** Haruna placed the magazine on the table. "Isshin gave it to me and told me to be your little sister." Ichigo grit his teeth together. "It lists all the things needed to know about Sis-cons... whatever that may be."

"Haruna... for a self proclaimed genius you're an idiot." Ichigo sighed in annoyance.

"Hey!" Haruna shouted. "I take offence to that."

"Good! Don't listen to anything my old man has to say! He'll make you stupid!" He turned to Sera who was sitting quietly as Ichigo remembered the bathroom experience he had dealt with the other night. "That goes for you too, no more listening to what my Dad has to say. Got that? I think I might have had a heart attack last time you did." He groaned out.

"Very well, I shall no longer listen to what my in-law has to say." She nodded her head making Ichigo sigh as he turned around in his chair to face Eu to see her holding up her notepad.

[Shall we discuss my position as your concubine.] It read making Ichigo grip fistfuls of his hair.

"Eu not now!" Ichigo shouted and he could see the slight trace of a smile covering her face before it was gone making him glare at her. "You're beginning to enjoy my torment aren't you?"

[Would you be surprised if I said yes?] Ichigo simply sighed and shook his head. [Sera.]

"Yes Lady Hellscythe?" Sera questioned turning to Eu who was once again writing in her notepad, she glanced up at the three that were eyeing her before turning to her notepad and scrunching up the piece of paper she had been writing on before beginning to write again.

[Never mind.] Sera and Ichigo exchanged a look before the orange haired teen shrugged and turned back around throwing the sis-con magazine off the table making Haruna shout at him in annoyance as she picked up the magazine and began to read it.

Rubbing his temples Ichigo let out a yawn, today had been an exhausting day, first with having slept on the couch it wasn't that greatest of sleeps, then the entire day was spent shopping and wandering around shops to see if the three girls needed anything, then the fight with the hollow and then dealing with Tatsuki and Keigo which led up to Ichigo being told about Sarasvati. It had been a long day.

"You should sleep in your bed." Sera told him making him look up, his mind have left to dwell in the thoughts on what had transpired during the day. "You didn't get enough sleep last night, I imagine that would be why Lady Hellscythe accompanied you into the lounge room during the evening." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he looked over his shoulder to see Eu staring at him from the corner of her eye before turning back to the television program. "I believe that the bed would be adequate enough size for the both of us."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen any time soon." Ichigo scowled at her.

"Sleep over in Ichigo's bed!" Haruna cheered. "Hey Necromunger! Let's go get in the bath and get ready for bed! It's totally a sleep over!" Haruna cheered pulling Eu up from the couch and dragging her towards the stairs, not even caring that she had called Eu something completely different then what she is.

"You know, this is your fault." Ichigo said glaring at Sera.

"I don't see how this relates any possible way to me." Sera told him. "All I suggested was that you sleep in your own bed." Ichigo simply continued to glare at her.

"Guess I'm taking the couch again, you girls can have your own little sleep over." Sera simply frowned at him. "What?"

"If you continue to sleep on the couch not only will you grow fatigued you will also develop back problems in the future. You're sleeping in your bed, end of discussion." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. "Either you sleep in your bed, or I join you in the bathroom again."

"Fine!" Ichigo shouted at her throwing his hands up in defeat. He didn't think he could survive another bathroom episode with his dignity intact. Sera simply smirked in triumph at what she had learnt about her husband, apparently, he was weak to the situations that would involve naked woman, she remembered how Eu told her about how he reacted to seeing her in such daring lingerie earlier. Yes this was something she could use to her advantage over him.

"What are you smirking at." Ichigo growled at her.

"Nothing." Sera told him as she rose from the table. "I shall go bath with Haruna and Lady Hellscythe." She continued as she headed for the stairs. "i will see you up in your room later." Ichigo simply sighed but nodded regardless. There was no way of him getting out of it now, all he could hope was that Haruna was joking about the sleep over.

X-X

Yuzu hummed happily to herself as she began to clear the lounge room of rubbish from the day. She stopped however when she saw a scrunched up peice of paper that seemed to be one of Eu's notes. Thinking it may be important to the girl she picked it up and opened the piece of paper and read it over making her eyes go wide.

[Will you willingly give up Ichigo so I can have him?] Yuzu's eyes were wide as a small smile came to her face and she scrunched up the letter again and placed it in the trash knowing that Eu didn't have any ill intentions to hurt Sera's feelings. She glanced to the stair case as she heard everyone getting ready for bed.

"Ichigo, you're so lucky to have so many close friends that care about you." She spoke softly as she turned back to her cleaning.

X-X

Of course Haruna wasn't joking.

Here Ichigo lay awkwardly in his bed on his back, to his right was Sera and to her right was the wall, she was laying on her side, her back facing him so that Ichigo could have a bit more room, he didn't want to lay on his side because either way he was going to be facing a female when he woke up and he knows what happens in the mornings, every guy experienced it.

To his left was Eu who was also on her side facing towards him, dressed in her new pyjamas that were much more conservative then the lingerie she had showed him earlier in the day during the dressing room, Ichigo wasn't even sure she had bought the seductive garments, along with her pyjamas was her always worn armour.

Behind Eu lay Haruna punching the air wildly cheering about how this was going to be an awesome sleep over. How this was going to be an awesome sleepover Ichigo did not know, since all they were going to do was sleep, and that in itself was going to be a challenge. He had really hoped that for once, since all of this crazy stuff started to happen to him, that he'd have a peaceful night sleep. Closing his eyes, he could only wish for a normal sleep.

Ichigo only forgot one little detail... his life was bound to be abnormal for the rest of his life.

Ichigo cracked his eyes open, the darkness of the room only illuminated by the glow of his alarm clock and the street light outside. However things were not to be expected when he awoke, he especially didn't think he would wake up at one thirty in the morning. He certainly didn't expect to be on his side, his face buried between Sera's cleavage with her arms pulling his head closer, while Eu's arms were wrapped around his stomach spooning into his back, and Haruna? Well she was laying over the three of them sprawled out as if the three were a god damn mattress.

How the other two were asleep was completely beyond him. With a groan Sera's arms pulled him closer into her breasts making him blush as Eu's arms wrapped tighter around them, he couldn't help but notice that the three of them all smelt really good.

"Sera." Ichigo whispered out trying to get the busty vampire ninjas attention. He really needed to get out of her grip least they wake up and cause a commotion in the... morning. _"Shit! What's Dad going to say if he __sees__ us like this!"_ He screamed in his mind, his eyes wide open in shock, how could he have not thought of this earlier! Struggling slightly both Eu's and Sera's grips tightened making him squeak as all breath left him from Eu's surprisingly strong grip.

_"__Can't breath!"_ The lack of air was for two reasons, first was that Ichigo's face was forced between two fleshy globes of boob. The second was the tight grip on Ichigo's stomach practically allowed him only to take in short breaths... if he could that is. Flailing about in their grips only made Haruna move around to where it ended up with her foot in Ichigo's face.

"Damn it! Som-!" Ichigo shouted before his face was pulled back into Sera's chest as Haruna's foot kicked him in the back of the head making his eye's go dizzy as he felt Eu snuggle into his back some more. "Wake up!" Ichigo groaned out muffled by Sera's breasts which caused the vibrations from his voice to cause the ninja to moan beneath him. _"So not what I had intended."_ He blushed at the sound of Sera's moan.

"Mm mmm" Ichigo's eyes went wide as Haruna let a moan of her own out. "Come here sweet pudding." Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, he so didn't want to have to deal with a fourteen year olds sex dream and was glad it was only about pudding. Although now that he thought about it, seeing Sera covered in pudding wouldn't be a bad image...

"_No! Ichigo bad!"_ Ichigo growled before the image of both Sera and Eu covered in nothing but pudding appeared in his mind. _"Oh dear lord... I hate my life." _Slumping his head down on the pillow he let out a shallow breath before his eyes shot wide open as a gauntlet covered hand traced up beneath his shirt and over his muscles making him blush slightly as he glanced over his shoulder to see Eu, eyes open staring at him with that same emotionless expression she always wore.

'You're awake?' He mouthed to her and his eyes shot wide open as her fingers pinched his nipple making him wince slightly. _"I take that as a yes."_ He mentally groaned before his eyes shot wide open as Eu's notepad seemingly floated from where it had rested on the table to float above her head. Not seeing the pen yet words beginning to form on the pad he began to read the note.

[Why are you awake?] He simply gestured with his head to Haruna. Eu glanced up at the sleeping twitching brunette who was calling out for her pudding before snuggling in between Sera and Ichigo breaking the link between the Vampire Ninja and the Soul Reaper, Sera gripping onto Haruna's legs like she had Ichigo's head. Sighing Ichigo rolled over, Eu's hand slipping from beneath his shirt as she scooted back to make some more room for him, she brought her hand up and rested it on her pillow as she stared into Ichigo's brown eyes.

"Did I wake you?" He whispered quietly, a slight nod was his answer. "Sorry." Her gauntlet covered hand rose and laid against his cheek making him smile lightly. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" A soft nod made Ichigo breath a slight breath out. "The armour, what does it protect?" For a moment he saw Eu's eyes widen slightly before going back to her calm visage.

"To protect everyone." Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as he heard Eu's soft voice for the very first time, it was just audible over a whisper but it practically made Ichigo's heart skip a few beats. "My magic is dangerous and it protects everyone from me..." Ichigo gazed into her eyes to see them filled with sorrow. "I have the ability to bend reality to my will, just by speaking." She said closing her eyes, Ichigo could swear he saw a pained look come over her soft features. "Without thinking, I could change the very fabric of space and time. That is what my magic is capable of." Ichigo continued to stare at her, as she opened her eyes the notepad floated between them. [Does... that frighten you?] She questioned. Ichigo was quiet for some time as he stared into Eu's face. [I'll leave, if you want me to.]

"No." Ichigo told her, a small smile coming to his face. "You know your own powers, you know what you're capable of and you know what you have to do to keep them in check." He rose his own hand and caressed her face, she nuzzled slightly into the warmth of his hand. "There is no need for you to leave, and I don't want you to."

[Truly?] Eu questioned and Ichigo nodded as the note pad floated up and back to the desk, Eu maneuvered closer to Ichigo and nuzzled into his chest making him smile lightly as he wrapped both his arms around her small frame. "Thank you." He heard her whisper before he closed his eyes and fell asleep once more with a final thought on his mind.

"_Maybe Kisuke can help."_


End file.
